Strangers
by BrittanaGleek95
Summary: As kids our parents tell us not to talk to strangers. But since when do we listen to our parents? This is the story of two strangers that meet and will never ever forget each other. Follow Santana and Brittany on their journey of taking chances, overcoming challenges and reaching dreams they never imagined. Brittana AU.Multi-chapter fic. Second fanfic, give it a chance. :)
1. Introductions

**Strangers**

**Chapter One: Introductions**

**Summary:**

As kids our parents tell us not to talk to strangers. But since when did we listen to our parents? This is the story of two strangers that meet and will never ever forget each other. Follow Santana and Brittany on their journey of taking chances, overcoming challenges and reaching dreams they never imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

"Go you moron!" I was sitting at the traffic lights, which were on green I might add, in my black Jeep whilst some jackass in front of me wasn't moving. "If you don't fucking move within the next two seconds I will go all high school Santana on!" I yelled out of the window. I was referring to my teen years as the notorious, bitchy head cheerleader of the cheerios. If there's one thing my peers knew about me was if you messed with _the_ Santana Lopez you would be slushied everyday for a year, thrown into the dumpsters by the many Jocks who followed me around like lost puppies and be my own personal servant.

To say I was an angry person was an understatement. I thought I had improved from my high school self; I had matured a lot for sure especially after _she_ died. She had been my rock in life she was one of the only people who never judged me. But at the tender age of nineteen she left me, it wasn't her fault, not at all, it was _his_ fault. He was the one who was driving; he was the one who killed her.

_She_ was my mom. I had spent the next year drinking myself into oblivion and hooking up with a relentless amount of guys but none of that made the pain go away. There was no way of filling that massive heart shaped hole only a mom could fill up.

I had a happy childhood. I loved my parents dearly and wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. I didn't have any siblings as my mom was lucky she had me. My mom and dad had been trying for years to get pregnant but with the help of IVF they had managed to create me. My parents were older than the other kid's parents at my school but it didn't bother me. My mom was thirty eight when she had me, my dad two years younger than her. I think it was mainly because they had gone through a lot to have me and I was just glad that I was born. I don't mean that in a vain way, no, I just mean even at seven years old I understood that they were extremely lucky, especially after the several miscarriages my mom had before me. But with that in mind I wasn't a spoilt brat which most people seem to think about an only child. I didn't demand for the new doll, that girls my age were begging for, or throw a tantrum if everything didn't go my way.

As children usually are; I was carefree and was oblivious to how crappy the real world was. I enjoyed the most simple of things such as playing catch with my dad or baking gingerbread men with my mom. My dad was always the energetic one who would build dens, roll down hills and climb on the monkey bars with me-basically he was a big kid. For a forty-three year old man he was in great shape as he could keep up with the energy levels of a seven year old. Whereas my dad was energetic, loud and always getting into mischief my mom was a great listener, kind and had a witty sense of humour. They balanced each other out well. My mom would usually help me with my homework as she was great at anything academic, read me stories at bedtime and she would watch the shows I put on as I pretended I was a magician.

I was quite a shy child, I wasn't the first one to put up my hand in class, or talk to the new kid. I had friends but I didn't feel like I belonged. I wasn't bullied but I still felt incredibly sad at times. I wanted to be one of the popular kids. They seemed happy; they were always laughing and chatting to kids in the playground. They would have sleepovers and go to the park together. I so desperately wanted to be one of them.

Then several years later when I was in my sophomore year my dream came true.

I was fifteen when I tried out for the cheerios; I had gotten through an audition of being told by Sue Sylvester that I, her words, 'didn't suck as much as the others' and was accepted into the cheerleading world. I enjoyed being part of the cheerios, I went to nationals with the team and we won, which wasn't surprising considering Sue was a hard task master and she had six consecutive national trophies in her office.

My confidence grew and I quickly became cocky and a real bitch. I glared at everyone in my path and watched as they would duck their heads, run away and in the process trip over. I wouldn't help them up, those losers weren't worth my time, no I'd laugh. It gave me a sense of power-people being afraid of me. It made me feel like I wasn't invisible compared to the way I felt as a youngster.

By senior year I was head cheerio, had screwed most of the football team; I was passing my classes with flying colours and had an army of friends. I wasn't that shy little seven year old girl anymore. I was a new me.

After I had joined the cheerios I went to a party every week. The usual way a party would plan out for me was go straight to the drinks table drink a few beers, do some body shots of some random guys I didn't know the names of. By this time I would be pretty drunk. I would have flirted with a guys, danced with them and then have had a quickie with a Jock, most likely Puck, in the downstairs toilet.

Puck was a man-whore. He had fucked nearly every single female in the school. We first started hooking up when I met him in junior year in detention. I had talked back to a teacher and maybe said one or two curse words towards them, whilst Puck had been caught smoking in the toilets and chucking some loser into a dumpster. My first impressions of him were mostly bad. He seemed like an arrogant, vain, delinquent who had a dead squirrel on the top of his head. Anyway he had invited me to a party at his house and then one thing led to another and we had sex. It was my first time and I was shit scared but the amount of alcohol made it less scary. From then on we hooked up every now and again. It was expected of us some people thought we were dating but I had no romantic feelings towards him at all, neither did he. But because we were both popular it was like an unwritten rule that we had to sleep with each other. I was enjoying being at the top of the social ladder far too much and didn't want to go down to loserville, so I ignored the feelings of 'I don't want to do this' this and 'Puck's a great guy but I want to do it with someone special'. We had become great friends over the next year and he really wasn't a bad guy. I would have called him my best friend in high school.

Although I enjoyed that social aspect of my life my home life wasn't the same. My parents had split up when I was sixteen. I wasn't surprised when they told me as I had heard night after night of arguments. They said it was a mutual agreement and that they just weren't in love with each other anymore, but I knew they were lying. I knew my dad was cheating on my mom. He would come home late at night reeking of another woman's perfume and he was hardly ever at home. We had grown apart we didn't really talk to each other. The man he was in that moment was the not the dad I adored when I was seven years old and being pushed by him on the swings. He was always lying about where he had been and he didn't look at my mom with those love struck eyes anymore. I felt as if my family was crumbling apart and I couldn't help but wonder if my drastic attitude change had helped that. I wondered if my behaviour was tearing my family apart.

The divorce was quick as they both paid top-notch for the best lawyers as they had loads of money. They split everything equally and my dad gave money to me each month although he didn't see me that often-which I wasn't bothered about. Later that year I found out my dad was living with his new wife and that she was pregnant. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe my dad was starting a new family. I didn't visit him when my half-brother was born-I didn't want to know my dad anymore. So I deleted him out of my life and he let me. He lived with his new family while I lived with my mom pretending that nothing had ever happened, that my dad hadn't broken my mom's heart.

My mom and I were still as close as ever and I enjoyed the time we spent together. I wanted her to be happy and was glad when she got married to Steve, a man she met at the gas station. He was a great man and they were happy. But one day his brother drove my mom home and that's when my mom died. She was killed because her husband's brother was driving too fast and crashed into a truck that was heading towards them. Steve's brother had died in the crash as well.

I had graduated high school before the death of my mom and was thinking about going to college but I decided against that. After her funeral I moved out of Lima and found an apartment in LA. I got a job in an office and never looked back on my old life, until now that is. Although I still kept in touch with Steve as he was as devastated by my mother's death as I was.

"Get a move on lady!" I heard a gruff voice shout behind me breaking me out of my thoughts of my life and into the present. I looked ahead and saw that the car in front of me had moved and the lights were still on green so I should get going. I put my car in first and sped off ignoring the feeling of sticking my finger up to the person behind me who was shouting at me.

* * *

Later that day after work, I went home got changed into more comfortable clothes and greeted my pride and joy-my dog, Lucy. She's my best friend, oh god that sounds pathetic but she really is. I got her when I moved to LA and she's kept me company ever since.

"It's time for your walk Lucy!" I shouted as I grabbed my coat as it was a crisp autumn evening outside and searched for the dog lead. No more than a few seconds later my bundle of joy came running towards me with her tail wagging like crazy. I smiled at my dog's goofy behaviour before clipping the lead to the collar. I locked the door and walked towards the park that was about five minutes away.

I walked Lucy everyday and I loved walking at night when there weren't many people around. I got to think about things and the cool air calmed me down after a day of work in the office. I didn't really enjoy my job but it paid the bills so...

I felt Lucy pull on the lead and took the lead off so she could run about as we were on the safety of the park away from the main road. I sat down on a bench and watched as Lucy ran about chasing a bird.

I closed my eyes for a few moments when I heard a voice speaking to me. For those few seconds I concentrated on the smoothness of the voice. I realised it was a woman's voice and she sounded like an angel. _What the fuck? Santana Lopez does not get this dreamy about a voice let alone a woman's voice._ My internal voice kicked in. Suddenly I noticed I hadn't been listening to what she was saying. But any thoughts of listening to her words were long forgotten when I opened my eyes.

My mouth gaped open as I took in the woman in front of me. She looked no younger than twenty five, the same age as me; she had honey-blond hair that was flying gently in the wind, bright blue eyes and a cute smile. This woman was captivating, _wait is that a girl crush you have going on?! _My internal voice spoke again but I ignored it, I do not have a crush on a stranger.

"Excuse me ma'am" The woman waved her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I realised I still didn't know why she was talking to me so I thought I better reply but no words would come out. She saw me struggle to say anything so she spoke again. "Is this your dog?" I looked down and saw Lucy next to the woman, she was covered in mud.

"Y-yes" I stuttered. Why was I stuttering? I didn't know.

"Oh good it's just I saw her running around and thought she might have gotten lost. But then I saw you sitting on this bench and thought she might be yours. I tried to not disturb you as you seemed to be deep in thought, but your dog started to run towards the road so I ran after her. She's safe I think." The woman rambled on. I know noticed the pink covering her cheeks obviously from running to get my dog.

"Thanks." I said sincerely. I mean this was just some stranger who saved my dog how good was that!

"No trouble, I have to go now." The woman said as she made sure Lucy wasn't going to run away again. She started to walk away when I called after her. I didn't know why but I felt like I had to get to know her.

" Wait! You saved my dog and I don't even know your name." I clipped Lucy back onto her lead, so she couldn't run away and walked closer to the woman who was near the edge of the park now. She had stopped and smiled at me as she turned.

"I'm Brittany." With that she carried on walking and I watched her leave feeling utterly confused about the feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

**A/N:** So this kinda popped into my head and I decided to write it. I am still going to carry on writing my other story. Let me know if you think I should continue this story.

Please review, follow and favourite if want to. :D


	2. Mystery Girl

**Chapter Two: Mystery Girl**

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

"Mommy!" My five year old, Amy, shouted as she ran into my room tugging on my duvet. I opened my eyes and looked at my daughter with a sleepy smile on my face.

"What's up pumpkin?" I asked.

"It's time to get up." My little girl stated simply. I chuckled at the maturity of my daughter, I mean I should be the one waking her up not the over way around.

"Come here honey." I cooed as I pulled Amy up onto the double bed and wrapped my arms tight around her. I held her tight for a few minutes then whispered "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." Amy said as she tried to wriggle out of my tight hold on her to get ready for school. But I wouldn't let go because to be honest I was afraid. "I'm not gonna leave you, I'm just gonna go get ready for school." Those words might have seemed dramatic to other people but I understood why she said that. I knew she was referring to _him_. I reluctantly let go of her and watched as she skipped out of my room.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked into the Kitchen to make some breakfast. I poured myself a cup of coffee; I was seriously addicted to this stuff. I couldn't function without my morning coffee as I always had a busy day ahead of me. I made some toast for me and some blueberry pancakes for Amy, she has them every morning it's kind of a tradition and the only real treat she has. I don't earn that much money, although I have three jobs but they don't pay that much. I barely manage to keep up with the rent and put food on the table but I'm happy. I'm happy because each day I get to see my beautiful daughter smiling at me like I'm her world and I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Amy breakfasts ready!" I placed two small pancakes on her plate and poured some orange juice. I put our breakfast items on the small wooden table that was located in the cramped kitchen. I made sure that we ate the table for every meal we were at home for. That way I could listen to Amy telling me about her day without the distraction of the TV.

"Smells great as always." Amy was dressed in a pair of light denim jeans and a pink top; they were from a charity shop down the street. I couldn't afford to buy clothes from the big brands. I felt bad for my daughter as I felt like I wasn't giving her everything she deserved I didn't want people to make fun of her because she wore different clothes to them. But Amy has never complained about the clothes, sometimes I think she holds me together more than I hold her.

"Do you know what you're doing at school today?" I asked after a while of silence. I had eaten my toast and was taking sips from my coffee as I looked at Amy who was clearly enjoying the pancakes if her smile was anything to go by.

"I think I have gym, math, English and art." Amy replied with a mouthful of pancake.

"Remember sweetie, don't talk when you're eating, it's rude." I lightly chastised my daughter. I wasn't being mean I just wanted her to have manners-I didn't want people thinking she could get away with everything just because she only had one parent.

"Sorry." Amy apologised after she had finished her breakfast. I smiled at her in return, she's a great kid. I washed out plates and glasses in the sink, as I couldn't afford a dishwasher, whilst Amy helped dry them.

Then I realised I was still in my PJ's so I had a quick shower and put on my uniform for my first job of the day. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my bag, coat and keys and exited my room. Amy and I had gone through this routine for a while so we were never late for school or work. That's why Amy had her coat on, her school bag ready and her shoes on.

"Let's go munchkin." I closed and locked the door behind us. Then we walked the twenty minutes it took to get to Amy's school. Yet again I didn't have the money for a car so wherever we went we walked. After I dropped Amy of at school it was half eight which gave me ten minutes to get to work. It only takes five so I always got there in time.

I looked up at the sign above the door, as I did every day, sighed and walked through the door. I said hello to my colleagues and made my way to the staff room to put my things in my locker. I chatted to my boss and then was told to stock up the frozen food aisles.

One of my three jobs was filling shelves in a supermarket. I worked here from 8:40 to 13:00 every day apart from Sunday. Then on weekdays I worked at a coffee shop from 13:30 to 18:00. My third job is a barmaid at a bar my friend, Kurt, owns. I usually work 19:00 to 23:00 on weekdays and 15:00 to midnight on Saturdays. Which meant my only free day was Sunday which in-turn meant I didn't get to spend as much time with my daughter as I wanted to. When I was at work my mom would pick Amy up from school and she stays round hers for a lot of nights. My mom was a massive help. I can't afford a babysitter so my mom is a life saver. Not that she minds she loves her grandchild to pieces.

My mind drifted back to how exactly I had ended up working three jobs with a kid at the mere age of twenty five.

* * *

I grew up in a large family. I was one of four kids. I was the youngest. My brother Michael, who was two years older than me, was a big sports fan - always in the backyard playing some sport or other. Whilst my sister, Claire, was top of her class and extremely intelligent, she was the oldest- seven years older than me. My other brother Lincoln was the joker of the family; he was always up to mischief whether it be at school or home. He was three years older than me.

I enjoyed my childhood. My parents were kind, caring and funny and my siblings were the same. We lived on a ranch in Arizona. We would all pitch in around the ranch helping with the horses and the crops that my dad grew. Every year my family would have a barbeque in which we would invite our friends and relatives to. We would toast marshmallows over the campfire and my grandparents would tell us kid's stories about their childhood. I enjoyed our big family get-togethers.

I was home schooled when we lived in Arizona, as were my brothers and sisters. We were situated far out from any schools so my mom taught us all we needed to know. I didn't feel like I was missing out on not going to school. I had a few friends who lived next to our ranch. I was happy.

But when I was sixteen my dad was killed by one of the horses we owned. The horse had chucked him off its back and kept kicking my dad. My mom and siblings were visiting some relatives in LA, so I was the only there. I saw my dad get killed that day. It was awful. There weren't any hospitals for miles and before I found help it was too late he had already died.

Without my dad around my family found living at the ranch hard. The place reminded us of him and it was too much to live in the same place that he had been alive and the place he had died. So my mom and I moved to LA. My sister and brother's had got job offers so they moved to New York and Florida. We lived in a small two bedroom apartment and I went to the local school. It felt weird just the two of us compared to my earlier years.

I enjoyed going to school. I had made a lot of friends and was settling into the idea of making a life in LA. On weekends I went to a dance class. I loved dancing as it felt like the only way I could express myself.

In my senior year I had started dating a boy who was called Sam. He had blond hair and massive trouty lips, he was a good guy, and he loved making dorky expressions that I found hilarious. I really enjoyed his company and things got pretty serious quickly. He was my first love. I remember telling him that I was in love with him and the massive smile that appeared on his face. We graduated high school and we were still together. Sam got a job creating comic books while I taught a dance class. Sam asked me to move in with him which I did. Everything was going so fast and my mom told me that. She told me that I should enjoy my youth and she didn't think moving in with Sam was going to help me reach my dreams. But I thought otherwise.

When I was twenty I found out I was pregnant with Sam's child. I was shocked as we used protection but I was also happy that we had created another human being. However when I told Sam the news he was angry. We had an argument and he stormed off to get drunk. The next morning he still hadn't come home and I was starting to get worried. Later that day the hospital phoned me and told me Sam had gotten into a fight at a bar and he had been shot. I went to the hospital and saw all of the tubes connected to him. He was in a critical condition and the last thing he said was 'If it's a girl call her Amy.' He died due to loss of blood.

I was an emotional wreck when he died. I couldn't bear to live in the apartment we had shared so I moved back with my mom. My mom told me that if I wanted an abortion she would find a clinic. But I knew I couldn't get rid of my unborn child, partly because she was half Sam and I just couldn't imagine killing my baby.

A few weeks after Sam's death his funeral was held. There was a big turnout. Sam was loved by so many people. It helped me to remember the good times we had shared. I knew I had to move on with my life as I had a child to think about. Several months later Amy was born. She had the same blond colour hair as Sam and she looked exactly like him. I was glad that she was born because although it hurt to think I didn't have Sam to help me bring her up, every time I looked at her she reminded me of him.

The dance class I taught had closed down as members kept dropping out so I had to find work elsewhere. I managed to get a job in a supermarket but it wasn't enough money to life on. I was twenty two by now and I was saving up to rent a place so my mom could have her house back. She was doing incredibly well, she seemed happy and she often spoke about my dad.

One day I was walking past a coffee shop on my way to work when I saw an advert in the window advertising for staff. I got an interview and got the job. I had managed to save enough to rent a small apartment for Amy and me. However as she started to grow I had to but more things and was having trouble with money. My mom didn't have much money herself so I didn't want to bother her with my problems. I could have asked my siblings who were all successful but I didn't see them that often as they were disappointed in me getting pregnant at twenty. A year later things were looking up as Kurt, a friend from high school, was opening a bar and was looking for bar staff.

So here I was twenty five years old working three jobs trying to survive and keep my head above water for my daughter.

* * *

Later that day after my shift at the coffee shop I had called my mom to see how Amy was as she had picked her up from school. Amy was staying there tonight as I had to work at the bar in an hour. I had grabbed a sandwich and was eating it on my way to the bar. I usually went to the park after my coffee shift. It gave me time to think as there weren't many people about.

I was walking through the park when I saw a dog that was running about. I scanned the area to see if there was anybody with the dog but I couldn't see anyone. _How can somebody leave a cute thing like you behind? _I thought. I managed to stop the dog running to see the tag on the collar but before I could read the phone number the dog sprinted of towards the road. Without thinking I ran after the dog and got there just in time stop the dog to running into the road.

I looked around the park again and saw a figure sitting on a bench. I thought they might be the owner of the dog. So I walked towards the person on the bench whilst making sure the dog was following me. As I got closer I saw it was a woman, she seemed to be thinking.

"Sorry to disturb you." I started and stopped when I noticed she had her eyes closed. I didn't want to be rude but I just wanted to give her dog back, if this was her dog. I repeated that a few times trying to get her attention. But she didn't say anything as she opened her eyes.

I noticed her mouth gape open as she looked at me. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ _Do I have something on my face?_ I thought. I took the time to look at her properly for the first time. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders in cascading waves, her eyes were a deep chocolate colour and she had tan skin. I felt my face heat up and it wasn't from the running. She looked ...beautiful. _Stop perving on her and give her damn dog back!_ My internal voice shouted. I regained my composure ignoring my thoughts and spoke again.

"Excuse me ma'am" I waved my hand in front of her face as she still looked in a trance. I saw her try to speak but she didn't say anything so I continued. "Is this your dog?" She looked at the dog by feet and spoke for the first time.

"Y-yes" _Oh my god that voice!_ I thought. _She's so cute! Wait you don't know this woman stop thinking like that._

"Oh good it's just I saw her running around and thought she might have gotten lost. But then I saw you sitting on this bench and thought she might be yours. I tried to not disturb you as you seemed to be deep in thought, but your dog started to run towards the road so I ran after her. She's safe I think." I explained as I felt my face heat up again as she looked at me.

"Thanks." This mystery girl replied.

"No trouble, I have to go now." I didn't know why but I really didn't want to go, I wanted to speak to her for longer but I had to be at work soon.

"Wait! You saved my dog and I don't even know your name." I had started to walk away when I heard the woman shout. I turned around and smiled at her she came jogging up to me.

"I'm Brittany." I wouldn't usually tell random strangers my name but she was the exception.

I carried on walking and could almost feel her eyes staring after me. All I knew was I wanted to see that mystery girl again.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hi guys thanks for the follow,favorites and review. As you probably realised this chapter was Brittany's background and what she thought when she saw Santana. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	3. Unicorn

**A/N:**Thanks for the follows,favorites and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Unicorn**

**Santana's POV:**

The next day at work my mind was a complete mess of thoughts. I was distracted to say the least and that didn't help as I was currently supposed to be taking calls. But ever since my encounter with that stranger yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about her. _Brittany, _such a beautiful name. _Snap out of it Lopez you're not a sap!_ My internal voice berated me. I sighed annoyed at my ability to try and focus on work, not some woman who had saved my dog.

"Miss Lopez my office now." My boss said as she walked past me and into her office.

"Yes, Mrs Harlow." I replied. I obediently followed hoping that she wasn't going to fire me. I really need this job. I hate it but I don't think I can do anything else.

"Take a seat, Miss Lopez we have some matters to discuss." I sat down and looked at the woman who could crush any one of her employees with a flick of her finger. Oh shit this wasn't going to go well. _Well can you blame her if she does fire you you're hardly committed to working here. _My internal voice countered. I sat there waiting for my fate to be decided.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

It was Tuesday morning and I was on my break at the supermarket. I took a sip from my coffee savouring the hint of hazelnut that was laced through the beverage. I loved trying new flavours of coffee and I got a certain amount of free coffees as my second job was working in the local coffee place. It made me feel momentarily warm as the liquid glided down my throat. I looked at the colour of the coffee and it reminded me of _her_ eyes.

I couldn't stop thinking about that mystery girl, which was my name for as I didn't actually find out her name, she consumed by thoughts and it confused me. I didn't know her. I didn't even know her name. So why was I constantly thinking about a stranger? _Because you think she's pretty_. A little voice inside my head answered.

I ignored my mental voice and tried desperately to forget about her. Her chocolate coloured eyes, her raven hair that framed her face, the cutest smile I've ever seen, her raspy voice. Everything about her was captivating and I wanted to know more.

"Britt!" I heard a voice say breaking me out of my thoughts about a certain Latina. I looked up and noticed Blaine was trying to get my attention.

"Sorry. Hi Blaine." I smiled at him. He is Kurt's, my friend, boyfriend. He is son of the guy who owned the store. He is two years younger than me and he worked here for some extra cash as he was thinking about inventing a product. He's a cool guy.

"What were ya thinking 'bout?" Blaine asked. He obviously saw my pensive expression.

"Nothing." I replied unconvincingly. Blaine raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I don't believe you'.

"Okaayyyy." Blaine drawled out. I saw him studying my face as a light blush covered my cheeks as my thoughts drifted off to the mystery girl again. I couldn't get her face out of my mind. A dopey grin appeared on my face for no apparent reason. _There is a reason it's because you're thinking about her again_. "Who is he?" Blaine asked several moments later.

I nearly choked on my coffee as Blaine said those words. I didn't know why but if he thought I had a crush on somebody he was truly wrong. I hadn't actually dated anyone since Sam. I felt like it would be a betrayal and I had Amy to think about. I didn't want her to have multiple male figures in her life that didn't stay around for too long. Anyway I was fine being single. Blaine smirked at me and I looked at him with a now neutral expression.

"I'm not dating anyone Blaine." I said almost bored. I didn't want him to keep asking questions although I was telling the truth. I was slightly annoyed that he thought he knew about my life. I mean we friends kind of, but that was mainly because of Kurt. I didn't know why I was feeling annoyed with him either. I wasn't myself today I decided and it's all that damn mystery girl's fault.

"Okay if you say so." Blaine said dropping the subject. He knew when to stop talking. But by the smirk on his face he didn't believe what I was saying. My break was over so I put my coffee cup in the bin and started to walk out of the room. I stopped however as I felt him staring at me.

"Seriously there isn't anyone." I said in my 'don't give me any shit' voice. Blaine just winked at me and I left the room feeling annoyed. Annoyed at what I wasn't quite sure. But as soon as that thought entered my head 'mystery girl' appeared in my mind. _Damn I think I'm obsessed or something! _I thought.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

"So, you've been working here for a while now." Mrs Harlow said monotonously. She straightened the papers; pencil and a rubber that were on her desk as if they were one of the most important tasks she had to do. _Crazy Bitch!_ My internal monologue just seems to spew out insults.

_Nearly six years to be exact _I thought. But I wasn't going to correct her, okay I was slightly scared to correct her and this is me_ the_ Santana Lopez who has razor blades in her hair talking. But that was Lima height's adjacent Santana. Now I'm just 'lives on her own has no life Santana'. Okay so there are some things that haven't changed since high school. I'm talking about my wicked sense of humour and crazy talent of sarcasm. Just because I don't always voice my witty remarks doesn't mean I don't still think them.

"Do you like working here?" Demon lady, that's what I'll be calling her from now on, asked.

_Oh fuck!_ Why did she have to ask that question? I really don't want to answer because my obvious answer is _hell no!_ But then I think she would most definitely kick me out the door. Think Lopez think. _Remember aren't you like the president of lying or something._ My internal speech appeared again. True. I swear my inner speech is the high school version of me. Just saying...

"Best. Job. Ever." I voiced trying not to sound sarcastic or rude. _What that's the best you could come up with?!_ Hey I was under pressure. Geez! Demon lady eyed me curiously before she spoke.

"I admire your enthusiasm Miss Lopez." She stated sarcastically. Busted! Oh well what can I do now? The answer to that is nothing. "As much as I've enjoyed this chit-chat I'm a very busy person as you know. So I'll get straight to the point." I tried my best to stop the eye roll that was begging to be set free. "I've been monitoring you for the last year as I had received a few complain-"

"Wait. You've been spying on me? I could file a law suit y'know." I interrupted Demon lady. Okay so I was a little surprised that I had eyes following my every move, but can you blame me. What does she mean by 'complaints'? I'll have you know I'm always professional but friendly when working. Okay now I think about it I may have been known to yell curse words in Spanish at my colleagues, but that's only because they deserve it.

"Anyway as I was saying, a number of complaints have been made concerning your ability to cooperate with colleagues in a respectful friendly way. Amongst others that claim you spend all day on shopping websites. Altogether I'm upset with your performance and lack of motivation that your job requires. I've witnessed your cold demeanour that is presented to clients that phone up and I for one won't allow you to disrespect my company anymore. Your actions have forced me to come to this conclusion." Demon lady made a dramatic pause much like those on talent shows when announcing the winner, but this was more of a bad pause. "You will no longer be working here Miss Lopez. I'll give you an hour to clear your desk. You're fired."

The crushing blow. I mean I got what she was saying after the first sentence did she really have to say it again? In my defence I can't help it if I have a slight addiction with shopping websites and some clients on the phone are just asking to be insulted. So I guess she does have a point I'm hardly over the moon with this job and I don't actually do that much work. But I think it's starting to sink in. I just lost my job and that's not good. I can feel a mass of insults rising to the surface so I let some of them out.

"Imma gonna say one thing. That toilet paper you've stuffed down your bra really isn't fooling anyone and as for that beak of a nose do you crack hard seeds often?" I smirked as I saw the look of shock and hurt on Demon lady's face. I haven't evoked that inner bitch for a while know and damn it feels so good to let it all out.

I walked out of the office, collected my belongings from my desk - a photograph of my mom and one of those really cool rubber band balls- and left my former place of work for the last time.

This gave me a chance to start a new chapter of my life. To find something that I had a real passion for. I think it's time to celebrate and I know the perfect way how to.

_Bars in LA._ I typed into the search bar on my phone. Time to getz my drink on!

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

"Hi Amy!" I was on the phone to my daughter. It was about half six, I had half an hour until I was due to start my shift at the bar. My mom had picked Amy up, yet again.

"Mommy!" My five year old almost screamed down the phone. I had to lift the phone away from my ear a little as I didn't want to go death. But I couldn't help the massive grin that appeared on my face at my daughter's voice.

"How was school munchkin?" I asked desperately wanting to know what my bundle of joy's day has been like.

"It was great! Joseph invited me to his birthday party. There's gonna be cake and a magician!" Amy replied. I was glad that she sounded happy as I had listened to her talk about this 'Joseph' a lot over the past few weeks. To be honest I was worried that she wouldn't make any friends not because she wasn't a great kid but because she didn't have the clothes, family or money that the other kids in her class had.

"That's great. When is it?" I asked after she had stopped screaming down the phone.

"Next Saturday!" Amy replied. I looked at the time at saw I had five minutes until my shift started. I had to go. "Will I see you tomorrow? I miss you." Amy's voice broke my hearts he sounded so sad.

"I'm sorry honey, but I have to work again tomorrow but I'll promise you'll see me on Saturday and we'll have all afternoon together. Then on Sunday we have the whole day together. I'd love to see you more you know but mommy's got a lot of jobs. I love you so much Amy, so does your daddy." I said the last words in a whisper. I felt guilty about not seeing her much during the week but I thought about why I worked all of these jobs-to make sure she had the best opportunities she could in life.

"Okay, Grandma P says I have to go to bed now. I love you too mommy. I love daddy as well." Amy said sounding tired. A few tears escaped my eyes as I thought about the father she never got to know.

"Goodnight my beautiful girl." I ended the call and quickly wiped away the tears. I took a deep breath before I walked into the bar.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

_Unicorn. _That was the bar that I had chosen out of my web search. Apparently it was a small bar in LA that had a great atmosphere and friendly service. But the only words I was interested in was 'Alcohol served here'.

I had gone home and spent the rest of the day lying on the sofa watching rubbish on TV eating a shit load of ice-cream and feeling sorry for myself. I should have been looking for jobs as nobody else is gonna pay the rent for me. But I would think about that another day.

I was wearing a red strapless dress, which stopped mid thigh and clung to me like an extra skin, it also show a hefty amount of cleavage. I applied some make up and put my black high-heeled shoes on. I grabbed my black clutch and said a goodbye to Lucy, my dog who looked pissed at me for leaving her, and then started to walk the bar.

I was ready for some fun tonight. Whether that came in the vodka package or the hot guy package I wasn't bothered. I just wanted to forget what a crap day today had been.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

"Hey Britt!" Kurt greeted me; he was wearing a hippo broach that caught my eye.

"Hi Kurt. Cool broach." I said as I walked towards the back room to put my coat and bag away.

I emerged a couple of minutes later and looked around at the bar. There weren't many people in tonight. But it was a Tuesday after all. Weeknights weren't the busiest that the bar had, but there will still the regulars that would come every now and then. I noticed a couple of men sitting at a table. They were probably early twenties. I saw one guy-with sandy brown hair- wink at me. I blushed and quickly turned away and sorted the glass and bottles out.

"So, Blaine told me about your conversation this morning." Kurt appeared next to me. I looked at him quizzically. _What does he want?_ I wondered. I just hummed in acknowledgment. I saw a smirk appear on his face and turned around to face him fully.

"Spit it out." I demanded. I was usually a patient person but if he was going to ask about my dating life I really wasn't in the mood to talk about anything.

"Who is the cutie that you like?" He asked in an excited tone. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was acting so adorable right now.

"I'll tell you same as I told Blaine I don't have a crush on anyone." I said whilst I finished sorting out the bottles and lining them up in straight lines.

"Is it that guy over there he's been staring at since you walked in. Do you know him?" Kurt asked. Didn't I just tell him an answer? Oh well Kurt isn't one to give up on gossip.

"I don't know that guy, it's not him. It's not anyone." I answered, hoping he would drop this for the moment.

"Okay but that guy is making his way over." Kurt smirked and walked to the other end of the bar to serve Max –a regular. Effectively leaving me to serve this winking eye dude.

"Hi what would you like sir?" I asked politely. I loved this job the most as I had built up some good friendships with some of the regulars, they were older men but they were always so kind and funny. But I hadn't seen this guy in here before.

"A beer please." The young man answered. I turned around and bent down so I could open the small fridge that the beers were stored in. I turned back around and placed the beer n the counter. He looked away quickly from me and he had a bright red blush on his cheeks. I think he had been staring at my ass. I in turn blushed at the thought.

"That'll be five dollars, sir." I said as he handed me over dollar bills. I smiled at him and he reached out a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. He walked back to the table of his friends with his beer and didn't say another word.

I opened the paper and read the note.

_You have the most beautiful blue eyes._

_Call Me._

_Kieran._

Underneath was his cell number. I looked at the note a few times before throwing it in the trash can which was situated under the counter. It was cute but I didn't want to date.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

It took me about half an hour to walk to the bar. It didn't help that I was wearing the tallest pair of heels I own or that every five minutes guys would wolf whistle at me. I cringed every time I heard that noise. Okay I was hot but that didn't mean I like seeing them whistle at me like I'm a piece of meat.

I finally approached the bar. The first thing that I saw was the giant sign 'Unicorn'. There was a picture of a unicorn next the name. The words were in bright pink. Maybe this wasn't the best place. I mean it looks like a gay bar from the outside. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door.

I walked in further and looked around at the decor. It was modern, fashionable and pretty awesome-very different from the outside. The walls were painted a bluish-grey colour. There were tables and booths situated around the small space. The floors were a light wood colour and there pictures of fashion icons on the walls. I smiled instantly liking the feel of this place.

I walked up to the bar and a man with a ridiculous hippo badge thing smiled at me. _Who the hell would wear that? _I thought. He looked really pale which gave me a great name for him. _Porcelain._

"A new face. What would you like to drink?" Porcelain spoke. I didn't bother questioning how he knew I hadn't been in before.

"Tequila." I answered. I wanted to get to the strong stuff straight away. He gave me my drink and I paid. I drank the shot and relished in the feeling of the burning liquid as it made its way down my throat. I motioned for another shot and downed that as well. I was only getting started.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

It was ten. I only had an hour left of my shift. Kurt had told clean up the stock room as the bar wasn't busy so he didn't need any help. I had finished my tasks so I decided to see of Kurt wanted me to clean the tables in the bar. I heard loud voices.

"Well I don't need you anyway! You're a crap kisser!" It sounded like a woman a drunken one at that. I couldn't see the people but I could hear them.

"See ya later slut!" A man's voice sounded. The sound of the door swinging shut made me move forward as the sounds had died down. I guessed the guy had left. It didn't sound good I wondered if that woman was alright. A distant part of my mind thought I had heard that voice before but I couldn't quite place it.

"Another tequila." That voice spoke again. I looked for the source and nearly fainted when I saw who it was.

It was mystery girl.

My mouth gaped open as I saw the obvious drunkenness on the woman's face, but I also sadness. Then I noticed her attire as my heart started to beat fast and it suddenly felt like a sauna in here. My eyes roamed her body, lingering on the area of boob showing. I raked my eyes back up to her face. She hadn't noticed I was staring at her. Why was I staring at her? _Because she has one smoking body!_ My internal voice spoke. I blushed at the realisation that I had just totally been checking her out.

"I think you've had enough for tonight miss." Kurt's voice broke me out of my haze and I moved forward until I was standing next to him.

"I've got this you can go in the back." I said touching his arm.

"Thanks Britt." Kurt kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

"Hi." I looked at 'mystery girl' she had her head down when I had come over and in her state I don't think she would have recognised me. Her head snapped up and a bright smile appeared on her face, that I was sure wasn't there a few minutes ago.

"Brittany?" Said girl asked. I nodded and she continued. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I work here." I answered. She really was drunk. I mean I had a uniform on and was behind the abr. I ether worked here of they let the customers serve themselves.

"Oh." Was all she said. I smiled at her slightly confused expression. It felt good to see her. Although I had only seen her once she had been plaguing my thoughts and I was thrilled she was standing right in front of me now.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated her question. She looked at me and then her smile drooped and she eyed the floor.

"I came here to forget. I got fired today." The beautiful woman answered. I felt sad for her and didn't know why. I wanted to comfort her. I knew we didn't know each other. But I wanted to relief some of her sadness.

"That sucks." I said. _How lame!_ My internal voice shrieked. _Hey you try and say something confident when you're standing in front of this goddess! _I yelled back. Hah that shut you up. I blushed as she looked at me and giggled. That giggle was something I'd love to hear again.

"Can I have another shot?" She asked breaking a silence that had settled between us. I know noticed that she was the only customer left in the bar.

"Just one." I replied. She was already drunk I didn't want to kill her.

"Thanks." She downed the shot I had handed her and looked back to me. I felt a blush creep onto my face as her eyes locked mine. I couldn't describe what was happening but it felt good but weird at the same time.

"What's your name?" I asked in almost whisper. Why am I whispering? _Because you don't want to break the moment you and mystery girl were having_. My internal voice stated. We were not having a 'moment.'

"Santana." Wow the way she said her it made a chill creep up my spine. I broke eye contact first and stared at the wall anything to not look into those eyes again.

"That's a pretty name." I replied after a few minutes. I looked at her again to find her with a shy smile on her face.

"I should probably go." Santana spoke again. I nodded at her not wanting her to leave. As she started to go towards the door I ripped a bit of paper from the pad that was on the bar and scribbled down my number.

"Hey Santana wait!" I walked over to her and smiled at her goofily as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Santana said with a hint of a smirk.

"I thought you might my like my number y'know if you want to talk about anything. I mean I know I don't know you, we're strangers after all but there's something about you that makes me want to get to know you." I rambled, a blush covering my cheeks.

"Sure." Santana took the paper from me and put it in her bag. She winked at me as she exited.

What was that? I wondered. _She's definitely into you_. My internal voice spoke. What no she's not. _She is as are you_. What? _You fancy her_. I blushed and tried to ignore that voice.

Impossible I'm not gay. At least I don't think I am...

* * *

Please review :D


	4. Texting

**A/N:**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Sorry for any grammer mistakes.

Disclaimer; I don't own glee, beyonce, lady gaga, telephone, cheaper by the dozen 2 which are mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Texting**

**Santana's POV:**

It was Friday night and I was officially bored out of my mind. Usually I'd go to some random club, hook up with some guy and get drunk until I couldn't think straight. I loved Friday nights. They were my escape from my shitty job and ultimately crappy life. But here I was at half seven sitting on the couch, curled up with my faithful companion, my dog Lucy of course, watching re-runs of sitcoms from the nineties.

Over the past few days I had been trying to find a new job. I looked through newspapers but all I could see were jobs in accountancy. I looked online and went into a couple of businesses in the area but they weren't hiring. I wasn't looking for anything in particular I just needed money to survive. But on the other hand this could give me a chance to do something that I had a passion for but I wasn't brave enough to try and achieve my dreams.

I loved to sing when I was younger. I only sang in the shower because I didn't want anybody to hear me. I didn't think I was that good. But then again I only sang because it made me happy. I often thought that I wanted to become a singer but then after mom died I realised that was a pipe dream. I had to be realistic and find a job that was steady. But now, years later, I questioned whether I still wanted to sing.

To be honest I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find another job. I mean I didn't go to college and I really wasn't that good at many things. _Well if you worked harder you wouldn't have lost your job! _My internal voice told me. Oh shut up. It was right though I got myself into this mess and I had to get myself out of it.

I was too absorbed in my thoughts to realise that my phone dinged with a new message. Lucy barked as she heard the noise, I still hadn't moved to reach my phone, so Lucy decided to lick my face.

"Eughh! Lucy!" I groaned as I wiped dog saliva from my cheek. Lucy didn't seem bothered at all and just jumped off the couch and walked to her bed. I sat up, grabbed my phone from the coffee table and unlocked it. I opened the message. It was one of those damn PPI texts. I sighed and deleted it.

It wasn't until then that I remembered Brittany had given me her number. I hadn't added her to my contact list yet. So the number must be on that bit of paper from Tuesday night. I wracked my brain for where I had put that bit of paper. I walked into my bedroom and searched my clutch, the one I had taken with me on that night, but I couldn't find the folded paper. I rummaged through my drawers but no such luck. After ten, minutes of searching for Brittany's number I fell back on my bed and sighed in frustration. Trust me to lose the one thing that would make me get to know her.

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

Brittany and I have been friends since high school. She's a great girl. We've grown close and we know just about everything about each other. She's told me about her daughter and the death of her kid's dad. She acts so strong around people but there have been occasions where she's completely broken down. I remember it was the anniversary of Sam's death...

"_Hey Britt. I thought you wouldn't be in today." I said as she walked through the door of the bar. If you looked at her you'd think she was her happy bubbly self. But if you looked at her closely enough you'd see the smile she put on was strained, she had bags under her eyes and her eyes didn't have that usual sparkle in them._

"_Why wouldn't I come in? It's a Wednesday, I always work on Wednesdays." Brittany ignored the meaning behind my words. I had told her that she could have today off so she could remember happy times or visit Sam's grave but she pretended like I hadn't said anything. I didn't want to upset her so I left it._

_I watched as Brittany walked past me with slumped shoulders into the back room. She was trying hard to pretend nothing was bothering her but I could tell she was in emotional pain. I was an expert at telling what kind of mood she was in and today was no different. I knew she was hurting on the inside and trying so desperately to not let it show on the outside. But she couldn't fool me I was her best friend._

_I kept an eye on her for the entirety of her shift. I noticed how she would wince as she a streak of blond hair or when a love song came on. I saw how she would plaster a smile on her face and try to joke with the customers but she wasn't her usual self. I didn't say anything to her as I knew she didn't want to talk about it._

_But as the last customers exited the door and I locked the bar I heard a heart wrenching sound coming from the back room. I knew that sound, I had only heard that sound once in the length of our friendship back when she was worried about Amy being bullied by some rich kids. I literally ran into the staff room where the lockers were and my suspicions were confirmed._

"_Oh Honey, it's okay." I told her. She was sitting in the floor curled up in a ball sobbing hysterically. I dropped to the floor and put my arms around her. She grabbed onto my shirt and started to cry even harder. I held her as close as I could. She had been keeping this in all day and she was finally letting it all out._

"_I-I miss h-him s-so m-much." Brittany managed to stammer out. Her breathing had slowed down and her sobs had become tears streaming down her face. I looked at her, really looked at her and what I saw plucked one of my heart strings. She looked utterly vulnerable in that moment she looked like a scared child who was hiding from the monsters under their bed._

"_I know you do sweetie. But you can't keep all your emotions in its not good for you. I think you should talk about him more often." I told her honestly. She tried so hard to be strong for her daughter that she never talked to anybody about her feelings. _

"_I can't talk about him because if I remember him, I'll remember that he isn't here anymore and it hurts too much. I just feel so alone." Brittany said as she wiped away the tears from her face. I pulled back enough to look her in the eyes before I spoke._

"_You don't have to talk about him but one day Amy's going to want to know things about her dad."Brittany looked at me with terror in her eyes. I continued. "Now I don't want to upset you but when she asks you'll have to tell her eventually. She's too young to know but when she's old enough I'll be here for you. Also you aren't alone you have an adorable daughter that is a young version of you, a mom who would do anything for you and did I mention you are so lucky to have an fabulous, fashionable gay best friend Mwah!" I spoke the last words in a playful tone._

_Brittany rolled her eyes at me and lightly smacked my arm. She chuckled and her 'real' smile appeared on her face. "Thanks Kurt. You always know the right things to say. How do you do that?" Brittany questioned seeming slightly less sad._

"_Well, I guess I'm psychic. What can I say? It's a gift." I replied seriously. My plan worked and Brittany cracked up laughing at my serious expression I joined her shortly after._

"_I mean it Kurt I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here for me." Brittany said after the laughing had subsided._

But that was a few years ago and since our talk she's much happier. If she was upset she'd talk to me about it so she wasn't keeping everything inside again. I think she's moved on from Sam now. She doesn't talk about him much but whenever she does she talks about happy memories they shared. I've kept a close eye on her because I really care about her so when some guy a few months ago tried to hit on her and he wouldn't take no for answer I told him fuck the hell off. I can be tough sometimes y'know.

Anyway my point is I've seen a ton of guys going home with sad faces after they've miserably failed at trying to get Brittany to go on a date with them. She hasn't dated anyone since Sam. I think she doesn't want to let herself fall for someone who might leave her or end up dead. Or maybe she's worried about Amy and how she'll feel with a random guy in her life. I've tried to set her up with some of my friends but she always politely declines.

So when Blaine told me about Brittany's extremely happy mood I couldn't help tease her about who the lucky guy was. But she didn't seem too pleased and she denied that there was anybody.

But one of the weirdest things happened on Tuesday night. I remember there was some ridiculously drunk hot girl-just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't know she was hot- who I was about to tell her to go home when Brittany said she'd handle the situation. I walked into the back but observed the two interacting. They couldn't see as I was hiding behind some crates of beer, but I could see them.

I watched the shy smiles on their faces and blush that evidently crept onto Brittany's cheeks. I saw Brittany run after the girl, Santana, to give her number to her and certainly didn't miss the wink that the Latina sent Brittany's way.

The interaction amused me and over the last few days I've come up with a theory. Brittany's dating life might finally start to pick up.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

Kurt's acting really strange today he keeps asking me a load of questions about mystery girl, I mean Santana. I've told him that there's really not much to tell. For starters I don't know really know anything about her. All I know is she's lost her job and her name. That's not exactly a life story right there. But nevertheless Kurt keeps pestering me. I really don't know what's gotten into him.

I wonder how he knew I was talking to Santana. Maybe he was heard our conversation but I thought he was in the back room so he couldn't possibly have heard us. My curiosity gets the better of me so I spot Kurt who's cleaning a table and walk up to him. It's just nine and the bar's not that busy. I think it has something to do with an opening night of a nightclub further downtown.

"How did you know I was talking to Santana on Tuesday?" I asked as he turned around with a sheepish look on his face. "Kurt." I said sternly wanting an honest answer, he was obviously hiding something.

"I might have overhead you two talking." Kurt said with a dramatic sigh. I raised my eyebrow and he continued. "Okay, I was spying on you. I was interested in what that drunken girl was like. I must you two were freaking adorable!" Kurt almost squealed. A few customers looked at us and I blushed a deep shade of red. I hated people watching me so I dragged Kurt by the arm into the kitchen. "Hey!" Kurt complained as we came to a stop.

"First of all that was so embarrassing. Did you have to squeal like that? How dare you spy on me. Lastly Santana and I are not 'freaking adorable'. Also can you stop with all the questions." I covered all of the topics that were bothering me.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop with the questions but can I say one last thing?" I nodded for him to continue. "She was totally checking you out." Kurt said with a smirk.

I blushed deeply before I threw a sponge-it was the nearest thing to me-at him and told him to shut up. He just laughed and I shook my head as I got back to work.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

After two hours of searching I finally found her number. It was behind the toaster I don't know how it got there. But I'm just glad that I've found it. I add the number to my contact list and press new text message. I want to talk to her but I don't know what to say. _That's a first Santana Lopez at a loss for words _my internal voice says. I ignore it and type a text to Brittany.

**Sent to Brittany (9:35pm):**

**Hi. It's Santana. You have my number now as well. :)**

It's simple, short and sweet. _Woah back up a minute, did the former HBIC of McKinley just say the word 'sweet'? _Oh shut up I've had enough of you today I tell the voices in my head. Great now I just sound like a crazy person.

I stare at my phone as I wait for a reply. It doesn't come instantly and I'm disappointed. However after pacing back and forth for five minutes a new text message sign lights up my phone. In my haste to open the text I don't realise the rug that has a corner folded over and I go flying face-first onto the floor.

"Ouch!" I grumble as I stand up. I sit on the sofa before I open the text.

**From Brittany (9:40pm):**

**Thanks. How are you? **

"Hell yes! She texted back!" I shout into the empty room. _What the hell was that?_ My damn internal voice asked. I'm just excited she seems like such a cool person. I regroup my thoughts before reading the text with a smile before I send my reply.

**Sent to Brittany (9:47pm):**

**Much better now I'm talking to you ;)**

I reply honestly. I don't what it is, as I'm quite the genius liar, but I don't want to lie to her. Is that weird? I'm perfectly comfortable lying to somebody I've known for years, but when I meet a stranger I can't lie. Not just any stranger though.

**From Brittany (9:50pm):**

***blushes***

I laugh at her reply as my fingers quickly tap out another text.

**Sent to Brittany (9:52pm):**

**Ha ha! What are ya up to?**

I've long forgotten about my shitty Friday night as it suddenly just became better. I feel a sort of giddy excitement whilst texting Brittany.

**From Brittany (9:55pm):**

**I'm at work. I'm sorry but my breaks nearly over. Text me later?**

I sigh as I read the text. But on the plus side she hasn't gotten a restraining order against...yet.

**Sent to Brittany (9:56pm):**

**I will, what time do you finish?**

I hope she hasn't already gone back to work. I don't want to text her and ruin any plans she might have for later. But it seems luck is on my side and I get a reply.

**From Brittany (9:57pm):**

**Eleven. I gotta go! Xxx**

Oh shit! Why the fuck is my heart beating this fast? _Coz Brittany got all lovey dovey with the kisses _my internal voice tells me. No. No. I shake my head and try to get rid of my thoughts. It's just the way some people end their messages I tell myself.

But one thing's for sure I can't wait till eleven. Only an hour and three minutes! _Whipped._ A distant voice in mind sing-songs. I am not 'whipped' and how can I be I can't even know her that well. _But you are so, so whipped already!_ I ignore the voice and continue counting down the seconds till my texting with Brittany.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

"Brittany!" Kurt's voice breaks me out of my happy bubble. I type a quick reply to Santana's text telling her what time I finish. I walked into the bar seconds later and find Kurt looking rather stressed. I see him bend down and that's when I see broken glass on the floor. I grabbed the mop whilst Kurt swept up the glass and puts it in the bin. "Thanks." Kurt said as I mopped up the spilt liquid.

"What happened?" I asked after I had put the mop back in the cupboard.

"Oh you know some beer bottles just decided to try flying." Kurt stated sarcastically I rolled my eyes- something that I rarely do. I looked at Kurt who has smirk plastered on his face and an, perfectly sculpted, eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked a bit confused at his sudden change of expression.

"You seem different." Kurt sounded like he was thinking aloud. I waited for him to continue. "That eye roll was definitely not a 'Britt' thing to do. I bet it's got something to do with that Santana woman. She's seems a bitch. I'll be keeping my eye on her." If there's one thing people know about is that I'm not a violent person. But as I feel anger rise in me I know I can't not say anything.

"Don't you fucking call her that! You don't even know her. Why do you have to be so damn judgemental all of the time? I don't need protecting Kurt I'm not a child anymore." Even I'm shocked that I cursed. A look of hurt flashes across my best friends face.

"I'm sorry Britt. You're right I am protective of you but that's only because I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know her but neither do you really. You've only known her for less than five days, how can you be sure she's not going to murder you?" Kurt spoke seriously. I was glad he apologised and he did highlight some truths. I don't know her that well but I want to get to know her. But that last part I couldn't hold in my laughter. "What are you laughing at? I'm serious." Kurt said as I tried to stop laughing.

"You're such as drama queen sometimes." I said as I caught my breath.

"I am not." Kurt folded his arms over his chest and huffed. I smiled at him before I pulled him into a hug. After a few minutes I spoke.

"I want to get to know Santana." I voiced my earlier thoughts. Kurt pulled back from the embrace and locked eyes with me. I spoke in a whisper but he had obviously heard.

"Just be careful." Kurt warned. I didn't quite understand why but I knew that if Kurt gave me advice I should take it.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

_10:59pm._ One minute. It's only 60 seconds. It's not long at all. Then why is time going so god damn slow? _Because you're an impatient ass._ My internal voice said. I can be patient. I once queued up for eight hours to get a book signed by my favourite singer. _And how old were you then? _Thirteen but that's clearly not the point. _No it isn't. The point is you are starting to develop an obsession with Brittany._

"I'm not obsessed." I mumble out. Lucy is fast asleep as doesn't seem to be woken up my internal battle. But she is only a dog so...

I hear my alarm go off and grab my phone from the charger. 11:00pm. _Did you set an alarm for when it was time to text Brittany? _I can almost see my internal voice smirk as it asks that question. Yes is all I can say. Because honestly this is the highlight of my night – waiting for a stranger to text me.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

After Kurt and I had that little chat the rest of my shift flew by. I finished on time and said goodbye to Kurt before I left work. I looked at the time and realised it was five past eleven. I wasn't sure if I should text Santana first or whether she would text first. I spent the rest of my walk home thinking about what I wanted to talk to her about and most importantly whether we could be friends. I smiled at the thought and skipped all my way to the front door of my apartment.

Amy was at my mom's again tonight so there wasn't a chance of waking her up as I carried on skipping through the place. I locked the door, put my purse away and got changed into a white shirt and black sweats. I poured myself a glass of water and before I went to my bedroom and got comfy in bed.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" I rambled as I saw what the time was. _11:38pm._ She probably thought I was going to text her first. I bet she thinks I've forgotten about her. She's probably gone to sleep now. I type out a text hoping she replies.

**Sent to Santana (11:40pm):**

**I'm sorry I didn't realise the time. Are you free to talk? Please forgive me :(**

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

Did I say something to offend her? Did I upset her in anyway? What did I do? It's half eleven and Brittany hasn't texted me yet. I suppose I could text her but she might be exhausted from her day of work.

I decide to go to bed and sulk there instead of the couch. I try to close my eyes but all I see is those blue eyes. Her eyes, Brittany's blue eyes plaguing my thoughts. I lay there in a catatonic state for a good few minutes. Sleep isn't going to come I think. However several moments later a buzzing sound comes from my phone and I sit straight up. I look at my phone.

_1 new text message sender Brittany._ Then I catch myself doing something I haven't done in years. I stand up on my bed and jump up and down. _What are you doing?_ My internal voice makes an appearance once again. Celebrating possibly making a new friend I reply. But that gets me thinking are we friends?

One thing's for sure I want to be her friend.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

Almost instantly I get a reply and a smile grows on my face as I read the text.

**From Santana (11:40pm):**

**You have nothing to be sorry for. I can talk but if you're too tired we don't have to. :)**

Aaaaahh! She's so sweet. Not many people would say that especially strangers.

**Sent to Santana (11:41pm):**

**I'm not tired. So we can talk. I don't mind if you keep me up all night. ;)**

Okay did I just kinda flirt with her? Maybe. I don't know why but it just kind of happened. I hope she doesn't freak out coz I didn't mean anything by it.

**From Santana (11:43pm):**

**Wanky ;)**

Oh my god! She just flirted back. I start to feel warmth in my cheeks-I'm blushing. How can you blush from a text anyway? I wonder. I don't expect an answer but my internal voice answers me. _Because you're texting one sexy woman!_ Oh shut up. What should I type next?

**Sent to Santana (11:47pm):**

**So have you had any luck finding a new job?**

That seems like a safe question, away from the flirting. Although maybe it seems a bit rude or intrusive but she was the one that told me about her losing her job so she might be okay with the question. Stop panicking.

**From Santana (11:49pm):**

**No. :(**

I think I should cheer her up. I know what it's like to keep looking for work and not finding any.

**Sent to Santana (11:50pm):**

**I have an idea to cheer you up. We could ask each other ten questions. It sounds stupid but it might make you a bit happier. Plus I want to know more about you.**

It works for both of us. Santana might feel happier and I get to find out more about my possible new friend.

**From Santana (11:52pm):**

**That sounds like a great idea! You go first.**

Hmmm. I have so many things I want to know about her I don't know where to start.

**Sent to Santana (11:54pm):**

**What's your last name?**

It's pretty weird we only know each other's first names. It's a start.

**From Santana (11:55pm):**

**Lopez. Same question to you.**

I can tell this was a good idea of mine. We can hopefully open up to each other.

**Sent to Santana (11:56pm):**

**Pierce. Question number two; how old are you?**

Maybe I shouldn't have asked her age. I know some people don't like others asking them those sorts of questions.

**From Santana (11:57pm):**

**25. I'm gonna guess your age, you look young and beautiful I'd say 21. ;)**

Looks like I didn't offend her, that's good. I have to say I am loving talking to her and her compliments are nice.

**Sent to Santana (11:58pm):**

**You are such a charmer. I'm 25 same as you. :)**

I don't have to wait long for another text.

**From Santana (11:59pm):**

**So it's my second question. What's your favourite colour?**

It's random but we are starting with some basic questions.

**Sent to Santana (12:00am):**

**Pink. Third question; what's your favourite flavour of ice cream?**

It was my turn for a question. I love all kinds of ice cream. I especially love Jelly and ice cream I guess I still a kid at heart.

**From Santana (12:01am):**

**Cookie dough definitely. It's amazing! Do you have any hobbies?**

Amy loves cookie dough as well but I don't tell her that. Because I think she would be shocked that I have a daughter and we only met five days ago. The hobby question, that's a bit of a sore spot. I still think about what it would be like to dance professionally but I know it's not possible.

**Sent to Santana (12:05am):**

**My life's pretty busy now so I don't really have time. But I danced in high school. Fourth Question: Beach or country?**

It took me a while to reply but although it might seem like a simple question for most people it wasn't for me.

**From Santana (12:06am):**

**Beach. I love to getz ma tan on! Fourth question: Christmas or Easter?**

I giggled as I read her text. She talks funny sometimes.

**Sent to Santana (12:07am):**

**Christmas I always spend the day with my family. **

Its true Christmas morning I spend time with just Amy as I watch her unwrap her presents. I mostly buy things from charity shops or make stuff but the smile on her face always tells me she likes the presents I get her. After we get ready spend the rest of the day at my moms. My brothers and sister come as well. It's nice as that's the only time we're all together throughout the year. We watch Christmas stuff on TV, eat Christmas dinner that always tastes amazing-my mom's a great cook. It's one of the happiest times of year in my family. Plus I don't have to work which is a bonus.

**From Santana (12:08am):**

**That's so sweet! Fifth question: Beyonce or Lady Gaga?**

I smiled at her response and typed out my reply.

**Sent to Santana (12:09am):**

**Gaga! I love her wacky outfits. What about you?**

I've just realised its past midnight. It's officially Saturday. I should probably go to sleep I have to be up early again. But I'm enjoying texting Santana too much to go to sleep. Plus we haven't asked all ten questions yet.

**From Santana (12:10am):**

**Beyonce. Fact; she has an awesome voice. But I also loved their collaboration on telephone. You know I have a dog but do you have any pets?**

When I was younger and lived on the ranch I used to love working with the animals. I grew up around them but when I moved to LA I didn't have the money to buy any pets.

**Sent to Santana (12:12am):**

**No. But I love cats. Sixth question: What's your favourite animal?**

I remember the first day I met her. She had a dog so she must love animals.

**From Santana (12:13am):**

**Unsurprisingly dogs! Lucy is my best friend.**

I guess Lucy is the name of her dog. Her last statement surprises me I don't know if she's joking, but I have a feeling she isn't and that makes me sad for some reason.

**Sent to Santana (12:14am):**

**I didn't think somebody like you would have a dog as a best friend.**

I wanted to tell her what I was thinking.

**From Santana (12:18am):**

**What do you mean 'somebody like me'?**

Oh shit! Maybe I shouldn't have asked her that question.

**Sent to Santana (12:21am):**

**You seem confident, funny, kind and a pretty awesome person. I just figured you have a lot of friends. I'm sorry if I've offended you :(**

I hope she doesn't stop texting me.

**From Santana (12:24am):**

**I'm complicated. I just asked a question so it's the eighth question. If you could be any kind of biscuit what would you be?**

I guess everybody has things people don't want others knowing about them or stuff that's hard to talk about. Her answers vague but I don't blame her. But she somehow changes to a lighter topic which I'm glad about at least she isn't pissed with me.

**Sent to Santana (12:25am):**

**Chocolate - I'm a choc-aholic. Seventh and eight questions: Do you play any sports? And what is your favourite film?**

I think we are starting to learn a lot about each other.

**From Santana (12:28am):**

**I don't play any sports but I was a cheerleader in high school. Film; Cheaper by the dozen two. Ninth question: Name one thing on your bucket list (if you have one).**

I wonder what changed between high school and now for her. At my school cheerleaders were pretty popular but then again a lot has changed in my life since high school.

**Sent to Santana (12:35am):**

**I want to travel the world and experience new things. I want to visit the Eiffel tower Paris, see the pyramids in Egypt, scuba dive in the Mediterranean, go to the Great Wall of China and ski in the French Alps.**

Over the last year I've been thinking about what I want to do and travelling is the main one. But I know I can't do that yet as I don't want to take Amy out of school and I can't afford taking a world wide trip.

**From Santana (12:40am):**

**Wow that's a lot. You better get started:)**

I sighed and took a while to reply.

**Sent to Santana (12:45am):**

**Yeah, hopefully I'll get to visit all of those places in the future. What is your dream holiday destination?**

I'm guessing it's going to be somewhere hot considering her earlier answer about the beach.

**From Santana (12:47am):**

**Australia. I'd love to go there one day when I have the money. I have one more question I'll have to make it a good one. Do you want to go for a coffee sometime?**

My heart starts to beat faster as I read the last question. Hell yes! My mind screams. Why am I so excited? _Because you think it's a date._ My internal voice speaks up. No I don't. It's just coffee.

**Sent to Santana (12:48am):**

**Yes! I'd love to. Are you in a relationship?**

What did I just ask? _You want her to be single._ My internal voice states. I don't care if she's single or not. _Then why did you ask that specific question?_ Because... I don't know.

**From Santana (12:50am):**

**No. I know I've used up my questions but why?**

I read her reply and I started to panic as she wants to know why I asked that question and I don't even know. My life's a mess! I think. _You're starting to sound like Kurt now stop being overdramatic. _My internal voice continues pestering me. What do I say back?

**Sent to Santana (12:52am):**

**Just wondering ;) **

It's a short answer, doesn't give much away and I hope it stop her asking more questions.

**From Santana (12:53am):**

**Are you free tomorrow?**

I scrunched up my eyebrows at the abrupt subject change, unless she is actually asking me out on a date. _Oh you'd like that._ My internal voice interjects. I ignored that damn voice and replied to the text.

**Sent to Santana (12:57am):**

**I have to work could I meet you at seven?**

I promised Amy I'd spend time after work with her and I'm not gonna break that promise.

**From Santana (12:59am):**

**Whoa that's in like six hours. But that's fine I'll be needing caffeine that early in the morning! I'll meet you at 'Claire's Coffee' if you know where it is.**

Its a few streets down from my apartment I've never been there but it seems quirky.

**Sent to Santana (01:01am):**

**I know where it is. See ya in a few hours. Goodnight Santana Lopez. xxx**

I don't why I used her full name it seems kind of formal.

**From Santana (01:02am):**

**Great! I've really enjoyed our texting. G'night Brittany Pierce. Xxx**

I grin widely at her reply and giggled as she used my full name as well. _Okay you really sound like a love-sick teenager. _My internal voice speaks up. I do not. _Oh you are so gay for Santana Lopez you just don't realise it yet._ Please go away voice you don't know what you're talking about and right now I need to sleep. _That's right beauty sleep to impress your girl tomorrow. _She's not my girl! I reply back. Okay I'm starting argue with myself, kind of. I definitely need sleep.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

I turn my phone off as my conversation with Brittany finished a few minutes ago. I found a lot out about her. It was a good idea of hers. Although I'm confused about the relationship question. I guess she was just curious.

I can't wait for our coffee date. _Did you just say 'date?_ My internal voice makes an appearance. I didn't mean it like that, I meant a friendly meeting. _Really?_ Yes. _Okay but you're gay is showing. _I am not gay or am I? I fall asleep with that question in my mind.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far. :)


	5. Coffee Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee or any of its characters.

Sorry for any mistakes.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter Five: Coffee Date**

**Santana's POV:**

Fact; I'm not a morning person. If I have to get up early I have to set about five alarms just so I'll wake up, I guess you could say I'm a deep sleeper. In high school my mom used many methods to get me up in the morning. None barbaric looking back now, but at the time it was a whole different story. She threw water at me, played loud music right near my ear and, her favourite, singing excruciatingly loudly right in my ear and just so y'know she was tone deaf so it wasn't a pleasant experience. But they all worked and I shot out of bed like a rat up a drain pipe. However I'm not as bad as I used to be I only have to set three alarms now, which is definitely an improvement from five. Anyway I'm still a grumpy shit when I wake up, I usually drink gallons of caffeine, coffee or energy drinks, before I'm ready to start the day.

But today is slightly different my usual moody self is feeling extremely excited. Now I'm not one of those crazy people who get ecstatic first thing in the morning and say such things as 'It's going to be a wonderful day' or notice the birds are chirping happily and the flowers look extra pretty. No I'm definitely not that person, but I'm feeling slightly chipper this fine fall morning. _You sound like one of those crazy people._ My internal voice stated. I'm not even going argue with you today voice inside my head. _Damn you really are happy!_ Nut'in wrong wit being happy sista! _Whoa did you just go gangsta?!_ Damn straight I did. _Okay I'm gonna go coz you're starting to scare me. I'll be back when the 'Santana Lopez' has returned to her bitchy ways._ I'm too happy to care right now, I replied.

Anyway back to what I was trying to say. The reason for my cheerfulness is simple; coffee date with Brittany. It even feels good just thinking about the awesomeness that today will be.

I woke up at six this morning so I had enough time to get ready. What can I say I want to look my best, I mean impressions are important and I don't think I made a very good one the second time we met, what with being quite tipsy, or drunk as some people may say. I'm wearing skinny black jeans, red converse, a white top and a red cardigan. I thought I'd go for the casual look, although it did take me a while to choose an outfit.

Considering I've only had five hours sleep I'm feeling really energetic. The source of my impending happiness – Brittany (yet again). So we may not know each other that well who cares, we're starting to get to know each other and that's all that matters. But enough talking from me I have places to be people! Coffee shops with a cute girl to be exact. _Okay I know I said I wouldn't say anything but I have to say something now. You are totally crushing on Brittany._ That's ridiculous I do not have eyes for the ladies. I replied. _Denial is a funny thing..._ I pushed the voice to the back of my mind and walked out of my apartment into the crisp morning air.

"Today is going to be a wonderful day!" I said which earned me a weird look from the mail man who was next door. I didn't even bother to glare at him as I walked down the street.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

_Bleep! Bleep!_ I turned my alarm off, jumped out of bed and skipped into the bathroom. I had about an hour to get ready which should be plenty of time. I turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up, while I brushed my teeth. I switched on the small radio that was located on the shelf above the sink and started to dance. I hummed along with the song as my body moved effortlessly in time with the music. I smiled as I caught myself in the mirror. I'm not vain or anything, I was just surprised that one person could have such as huge affect on me. I may be a morning person but that doesn't mean I dance like a goof in the bathroom every day.

It's weird to think I've only known Santana for just under a week. Although we haven't talked properly I feel like I know a lot about her, our texting session definitely helped yesterday. I'm super psyched for meeting up with her for some coffee. _Since when have you said the word 'psyched'? _My internal voice questioned. I've said it many times before actually. _No you haven't._ I totally have. _You sound like a teenager._ Oh shut up I don't have time for you this morning. _That's right you're meeting your girl!_ I've told you before she's not my girl. _Okay whatever you say, but you know you want her to be._ No I don't I'm not gay and Santana's just a friend. _Are you even friends?_ Um that's a good question, I think we are or she wouldn't have wanted to meet up, after all it was her idea. So yeah I guess you could say we are acquaintances. _Oh look at you getting all posh!_ Saying acquaintances is not posh. _Sorry but you just keep saying weird words, it's funny_. Now looks who sounds like a child._ I didn't say you sounded like a child, I said teenager. _Oh what the hell it's just details, minor details at that. _You do realise you have half an hour left to get ready, right_? Oh crap this is all your fault! _Whoa no need to blame me, but I'll let you off on that one just for today mind._ Ah thanks! You're so thoughtful! _Stop with the sarcasm it doesn't suit you._

* * *

Half an hour later I was ready to go, no thanks to those damn voices talking to me. Anyway I thought about wearing normal clothes, but then decided it made more sense to wear my uniform for work so I could spend a little more time with Santana and I wouldn't have to change. I wore a leather jacket over the top of my uniform and had my hair pulled up into a bun. I also applied some light make-up just to hide the bags that I probably had from five hours sleep.

I made sure I had my bag and keys and walked out the door, locking it behind me. The sun was slowly rising in the sky, a cool breeze showing the signs of a long gone summer and birds were chirping as they flitted about.

"Today is going to be awesome!"I exclaimed to no-one in particular. I noticed an old lady look at me with a smile on her face as she approached me. I smiled back at her, it would have been rude not to.

"You look chipper today young miss. I bet your going to see someone special." The woman said with air of kindness about her.

"I am." I replied with a grin on my face. The lady laughed and carried on with her day as I told her to have a good day. I was most definitely going to have a good day, how could seeing Santana not be special? _Oh dear god you've got it bad!_ My internal voice appeared for the umpteenth time this morning. You make it sound like I'm falling in love? _Maybe you are._ No I'm not I'm just happy to see a special friend. _Yeah friend, don't you want it to be something more?_ No and even if I did it's far too early for that. _Love is never too early._

Okay I officially need to kill the voice in my head or it's gonna send me crazy. Oh I better hurry up it's nearly seven and I don't want to be late for our coffee date. Oops I just realised I said date, when I say date I mean an arranged coffee drinking session. Yep that's what I mean. _But you don't do you, you so want it to be a date!_

"Hmhmhmh." I hummed trying to drown out the thoughts of that damn voice.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

I arrived at 'Claire's Coffee' three minutes early. It was a small place but the coffee is amazing they even have a breakfast morning, which consists mostly of pastries. The walls are painted a light grey colour, pictures hung from them, quirky ornaments adorned the window sills, a mixture of booths and tables were arranged in the small place. I come here quite often, the people are really nice and it's a great way to start the day.

I looked around seeing if I could spot a certain blond blue-eyed beauty, but no such luck. I sat down at a table situated in the back corner and looked over the menu. I was early after all so Brittany would be here soon, I hope she will anyway. Maybe she's not gonna turn up, oh god maybe I said something to offend her in one of my texts last night. _Calm down she'll turn up._ My internal voice spoke. I hope you're right. _I'm always right!_

* * *

About ten minutes later Brittany still hadn't turned up I was honestly starting to get a bit annoyed. I told myself that if she didn't turn up within the next five seconds I was gonna leave and go cry at home. _Hahaha!_ What are you laughing at? _Stop being overdramatic she's not that late and seriously you cry I'd like to see the day! You're not exactly in touch with your emotions ._First of all I'm not an emotionless bitch-_Really?_ My internal voice interrupted. Okay I'm not that much of an emotionless bitch and secondly my reaction is normal for being stood up. _One; you haven't been stood up she's just not that great at time keeping and two; calm the fuck down!_ Okay I can do calm, I told myself.

I was immersed in my thoughts when I heard noise coming from behind me. I heard raised voices and turned around to see the commotion. A man in a business suit was shouting at a blond girl who seemed to be apologising for spilling his coffee on him. I couldn't see the girl properly but as soon as she looked up I saw those blue eyes. I instantly smiled because Brittany hadn't stood me up, but then frowned as I could see tears start to appear in her eyes. The man seemed to be getting really angry at Brittany. I couldn't bear to see the sad look on Brittany's face so I got up and walked towards them.

"You stupid little bitch! I'd make you pay for another coffee, but I'm late now so I'll have to go without my morning dose of caffeine. I've got a dozen meetings today and I really needed that damn coffee to get through loads of jerks thinking they have the best ideas for new products when in fact they don't. So thanks to you, some clumsy bitch who doesn't look where she's going, you've made my day ten times worse." I heard the man shout at her. I felt anger boil inside me as he spoke to her like that.

"I'm sorry sir, it was an accident. I'll gladly buy you another coffee."Brittany sounded apologetic and a bit frightened by the man. She hadn't noticed I was there but that was the least of her problems as this douche was seriously pissing me off.

"There is another way you can make it up to me, if you know what I mean." The man leered at her and winked. I felt bile rise in my throat at his suggestion of Brittany sleeping with him. Brittany also looked repulsed. I had to do something I couldn't let him talk like that to her, so I tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Fuck off." The man said as he turned around to face me. Brittany noticed me for the first time and she looked less scared.

"Imma gonna make a few things clear for that over gelled head of yours. If you don't apologise right now to this young lady I will ends you. Also just coz you can't get laid doesn't mean you can ask my friend here to get jiggy with you. One last thing if I ever see you again harassing my friend I will personally make it my mission to hunt you down. Do ya understand? I will go all lima heights on you!" I said as I poked him hard in the chest.

"Sorry miss." He said looking at Brittany, she nodded and he practically ran out of the door with a terrified look on his face as I made a rude hand gesture towards him.

It had felt good channelling my inner high school self with that man, he clearly deserved every word I shot his way. I mean he really overreacted over spilt coffee. I looked at Brittany and saw that a few tears had run down her cheeks.

"Sorry I'm late." Brittany almost whispered. I giggled at her adorableness after everything that had happened she managed to make me smile. Although I should be the one cheering _her _up.

"Don't cry." I said as I moved closer and wiped her tears away with the pads of my thumbs. Being this close to Brittany I noticed light freckles on her nose and cheeks and her eyes seemed impossibly bright. I looked at her for a few too many seconds before I made distance between us. "Let's get you some coffee." I said as I saw a smile appear on the blonde's face.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Brittany and I were sipping our coffees and eating a chocolate croissant each. Neither of us had spoken, we just sat in a sort of awkward silence. I think Brittany might have been in shock still from that asshole earlier or she felt annoyed with herself for crying. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. I heard a soft chuckle escape Brittany's lips and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Brittany didn't say anything so I decided to ask what was so funny. "What?"

"I was just thinking about how you tore that man down with your viscous, viscous words." Brittany chuckled again. I smiled at her before she spoke again. "You're like my knight in shining armour." Brittany said with a smile.

My face grew hot as she said those last words. I glanced away from her trying to contain my blush and avoid her from noticing the effect her words have on me.

"But seriously, thank you I was getting pretty scared there for a moment. I'm glad you were there." Brittany said with sincerity laced through her voice.

"You don't have to thank me, Brittany. I wasn't going to let that fucker talk to you like that." I said seriously. Brittany smiled at me and we sat grinning at each other for a few minutes. "I thought you weren't gonna show up?" I told her breaking the, now, comfortable silence.

"I was running a bit late. I got up early and everything but silly me. I wasn't going to miss a chance to get to know you more." Brittany said as she finished her croissant. She looked around 'Claire's coffee' and I took note of the way her lips titled up as her eyes ghosted the decor. "This is a cool place." Brittany said referring to the establishment.

"It is. I found it a few months ago it's got a pretty chilled atmosphere. Well apart from that jerk today." I joked. Brittany giggled and I felt happy inside. I chewed the last bit of my food and wiped my hands on the napkin. I sipped my coffee which had a hint of hazelnut in; Brittany had some vanilla in hers.

"So you called me your friend earlier." Brittany stated, referring to what I said to that man. I felt my cheeks turn a light pink and I didn't know why-I don't usually blush this much. "Are we friends?"Brittany almost whispered looking down at her coffee cup.

"Of course we are!" I practically screamed. I looked around and saw a couple of people give me weird looks. I turned back towards Brittany and saw an amused look on her face. "Oh god how embarrassing." I muttered whilst putting my head in my hands.

"Hey I think it's cute." Brittany said with a massive smile. I looked at her and I blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Correction; I think you're adorable." Brittany exclaimed, she didn't sound like she was lying either.

"I really want to get to know you." I said, well that was kinda random I thought. It was the truth though. "I enjoyed texting you yesterday and finding out little things. I don't know why but I guess I wanna know everything about you." I said honestly. _Whoa you're starting to sound like some crazy stalker now._ My internal voice informed me. "I'm sorry that's sounds kinda creepy. I promise you I'm not gonna kidnap you or anything." I quickly said trying to cover up the possible embarrassment. I risked a glance at Brittany and saw a smirk on her face.

"You want to know everything about me?" Brittany's voice suddenly sounded a few octaves lower. I gulped at the suggestion behind her words and her sexy voice.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

I had run to the coffee shop because that voice in my head was distracting me. I slowed down to a walk as I approached the shop as I didn't want Santana to see me running around like a lunatic. However, as I walked into the coffee shop I failed to notice a middle aged man exiting and I walked into said man, effectively spilling his coffee everywhere. I started to apologise but he got a little annoyed and I was scared. Luckily as he started to say horrible things to me, and about me, Santana emerged. I hadn't noticed her until then, I was thankful that she was there.

I hadn't realised that I had been crying until Santana wiped away the tears on my cheeks. There was a moment when time stopped as she was so close to my face and she seemed to be trying to memorise every detail of my face. I felt as if I couldn't breathe but she soon moved and the moment was broken. I had a crazy thought that she might kiss me as our faces were so close but I was wrong and I couldn't deny that I was a little disappointed. _So you finally admit you like her. _My internal voice teased. No it was just a crazy thought. _In time you'll realise you have the hots for Santana._

We sat in silence for a while just eating and sipping our coffees. I wanted to thank her for sticking up for me. She blushed quite a lot during our little talk and I found it strangely endearing. I told her she was cute and adorable and she nearly turned as red as a tomato. We established we're friends now which is kinda awesome! Yay! _Well at least you're a step closer to your goal._ My internal voice said. What goal? _Your goal of tapping that._ You make me sound like some kind of pimp. _Sorry that was a low blow. I meant your goal of dating her._ I accept your apology but either way you're wrong. I don't want to date her or do anything else with her that isn't strictly in the friend zone.

Then she started rambling about wanting to get to know me. I guess she didn't mean to say it out loud as she seemed to think she was being creepy, but I thought it was hilarious watching her all flustered. I don't know what came over me as I spoke my next words.

"You want to know everything about me?" I asked in an almost seductive voice. What the hell am I doing? I thought as soon as I said it. It sounded kind of sexual and I didn't know where I was going with this. I guess I just wanted to tease her coz she looked really cute flustered and stuff. Yeah that's it. Oh well I can't take it back now.

"Everything." Santana said whilst locking eyes with me. I saw her gulp before but it was my turn now. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I didn't look away from her eyes. To be honest her warm chocolate eyes captivated me. After a few minutes Santana was the first one to break eye contact and I missed it instantly. She blushed again as if she realised what she had just said. It could be taken innocently but there something in her voice that was anything but innocent.

"How's Lucy?" I decided to change the subject as we were both starting to feel uncomfortable. She looked confused but grateful as a smile erupted onto her face.

"She's good thanks to you. Y'know in a way I'm glad that she nearly got killed because I got to meet you." Santana smiled at me but then quickly looked shocked at what she said. I felt butterflies in my tummy as she kept speaking. "Oh god that sounds bad. I mean I love my dog, as I've said before she's my life, but meeting you has made me so happy. No wait that sounds weird, I've only seen you three times, but...I'm just gonna stop talking coz I'm embarrassing myself now." Santana rambled.

"Hey there's no need to be embarrassed. I'm flattered that I make you happy, but truth be told you make me happy as well." I said feeling like honesty was the best policy. We shared a smile and sipped our coffees at the same time.

* * *

Half an hour later we had told each other funny stories about our childhood and I was really feeling at ease in her company. I was having such a good time that I didn't want to leave, but I had to soon. It was twenty past eight and I twenty minutes until my shift started at the grocery store and I also wanted to ring Amy before I started work, as I did every Saturday. She was at my mom's again.

"Sorry if I've made you late for work." Santana said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"You haven't but I need to get going now. We should do something sometime soon though. I've really enjoyed our coffee date." Shit! Tell me I didn't say 'date out loud'. _Sorry Hun, but ya did! _My internal voice informed me. Has she noticed? But by the look on her face I'd say she did. "Um, I didn't mean to say that out loud." I mumbled.

"What part?" Santana asked curiously. She had a small smile on her face and I was pretty sure my face had a pink tinge.

"The 'date' part. I mean I'm not gay. Never have been never will be." I rambled. _Calm down girl! _My internal voice said. She's gonna think I'm weird now. _No she won't. But I gotta say your face was priceless!_

"Don't worry about it Brittany. I enjoyed our coffee date as well." Santana didn't seem fazed my crazy, which was good.

I stood up and so did Santana, we walked outside together and stopped just outside the coffee place. We looked at each other for a few moments before averting our gaze.

"Goodbye Santana." I said as I really needed to get to work. She didn't say anything and I started to walk away when I felt a tug on my arm. I smiled amused when I turned around and saw Santana looking back at me.

"I wanted to say you are all-kinds-of-awesome Brittany." Santana said looking me in the eye. I felt those damn butterflies again in my stomach. I ducked my head at her words trying to hide the massive smile on my face. "You look really pretty today." My head shot up at her words and I saw a light blush cover her cheeks.

"Not as pretty as you." I almost whispered. I'm certain Santana heard me though. She smiled, winked at me and walked away.

I walked to work with a spring in my step and a smile on my face. All because Santana called me pretty. I love coffee dates! _You sure do, but you love Santana more._ As in the friendly kind of love yes, romantic type no. _You need to take a walk on the wild side; you never know what might happen. You could end up getting up on that smoking body of Santana's._ Will you please shut up? I said to my internal voice. _Okay one last thing though; you two would make such a cute couple, just saying._

* * *

Please review :D


	6. Highs and Lows

**A/N:**Hey guys! Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. Sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer:I don't own glee.

Enjoy! =D

* * *

**Chapter Six: Highs and Lows**

**Santana's POV:**

"Why is life so fucking hard?!" I yelled into my empty apartment. I threw the cushions of the sofa and dove head first onto the thing and grunted when I hit the remote. I hit the couch several times in frustration. I guess you could say I was having a bad day. But that wasn't surprising as almost every day is a bad day in my shitty life. _Whoa do we need to hold a pity party for ourselves?_ My internal voice spoke. Oh fuck off! _Is it _that_ time of month again?_ What? No. I've just had the week from hell. _I think you're exaggerating a bit. _I'm not I've been to so many frickin' interviews that I can't remember what companies they were for and to top it off I didn't get any of the jobs. _Okay so you've had a bad week but things can only get better._ How can they? I don't have a job, the rents due in a few days, I have no food in the fridge, and I don't have any friends. My life sucks. _You have Brittany._ My internal voice reminded me.

Brittany. Sweet, awesome, pretty, funny Brittany. How could I forget about her? I had a great time on our coffee date. I blushed a lot at some of the things she said but I had a great time. I couldn't believe I told her I want to know everything about her, I mean we haven't known each other for long and it did sound a kinda intense thing for a stranger to say. But I was having too good a time to care. I haven't spoken to her since Saturday. It's now Friday and I haven't sent her a text. I've thought about texting her multiple times even if it was just to say good morning. But I chickened out because I didn't want to text her only to have her not reply. We might have gotten on well the other day but that doesn't mean I have the right to pester her all the time. Plus I've had a busy week so it's not like I've had loads of time to contact Brittany.

Although I can tell Brittany is going to become an important part of my life, I have to sort out a few things. My first major problem at the moment is money. I need to find some and fast before I end up living with 'Patches' the homeless guy down the street.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

Today's been eventful. First of all a customer hit one of the managers at work this morning, it wasn't provoked or anything this guy just hit Jenny. A load of security people came running out as soon as it happened and detained the guy. After that the people in the store were chatting constantly about what happened and the topic didn't really change at all through my shift. By the time I finished at half one I was pretty tired, although that was probably due to the fact that I only got five hours sleep the night prior.

Images of Santana appeared in my mind. Her raven hair, her mocha eyes that are warm and inviting, not to mention her model-like physique. I had_ the_ best time this morning talking to her on our coffee date. Our friendly coffee 'date' of course. Thinking about it now I really had embarrassed myself with the whole 'I'm not gay' thing because although that's true it was probably a bit random to just kinda shout it out. Anyway I've tried my best not to dwell on that, but concentrate on the positives.

'_You are all-kinds-of-awesome'._

'_You look pretty'._

Santana's words occupied my thoughts. Does she actually mean that? _Of course she does_. My internal voice said. Maybe she said those things to be polite or something. _No she said that because she likes you, silly._ She could have been teasing me, yeah that's probably it. It was just a joke to her. _Listen to me. She really does think you're awesome and pretty. She seems like the type of person who says what's on her mind. I think she likes you a lot._ Yeah I guess you're right. Anyway a great thing came out of our coffee date this morning. Santana and I are officially friends. Score!

* * *

**Mama Pierce POV:**

Hi! The name's Maria. Maria Pierce. Haha! I feel like I'm in one of those action movies. Anyway I guess it would be rude not say a few things about myself. Well, where shall I start? I'm sixty years young (I say young instead of old because there's life in me yet!). I have four beautiful, lovely, grown-up children. I also have an energetic grandchild, who I look after regularly. I'm not the richest of people but I'm relatively happy. I couldn't ask for better a family. Sure we've had our problems but we've come through everything stronger because of it.

I've had highs and lows throughout my life. My low was losing my husband. He was my soul mate and I still find it hard to this day, I just don't let other people know it. However I'm an optimist, therefore I think about the happy times my husband and I shared. Like the day we told each other we loved one another for the first time, or the birth of our children, the day we got married, days on the ranch back in Arizona. I'd say my high is looking after my grandchild, Amy. Although I have many other highs Amy is definitely a blessing in disguise. Her mom, my youngest Brittany, has had a difficult time over the last few years. What with the death of her long-term boyfriend Sam dying and the struggle of working three jobs and being a single mom. I remember all those years ago when Brittany told me she was pregnant, I was shocked to say the least.

* * *

_Five years ago:_

"_How are you and Sam doing?"I asked Brittany. I was cooking dinner for both of us; Brittany had called me to ask if she could come round. Ever since she got here I knew something was up with her, she looked like she needed to talk to somebody, but I didn't know what was bothering her._

"_Fine."Brittany replied unconvincingly. I had always liked Sam he was a nice young gentleman who treated my daughter with respect and inexplicable love. I was concerned at first that their relationship had moved fast and they had been living together for a couple of months now. I had seen their place and it was pretty decent considering the salaries they were both on._

_There was a silence for the next ten minutes. The food was finished so I plated it up and Brittany and I sat down at the small table I owned. We ate in silence as Brittany didn't seem to want to talk. I wasn't the type of person to push people into telling me what was wrong with them. But when Brittany was looking this sad I couldn't stay quiet any longer. She was the bubbliest of my children and her chance on demeanour was worrying me._

"_What's wrong Brittany?" I asked in a calm, gentle tone of voice. Brittany briefly looked up at me and then away again before she spoke._

"_Nothing."Brittany mumbled. She continued to move her food about the plate not actually eating anything. I wasn't buying it and I was starting to think Sam and her had a fight or broken or up or one of them had cheated on the other._

"_Tell me what's up; you never know I might be able to help."I saw a flash of pain cross her face. Whatever was bothering her must be something big. "You can tell me anything Brittany." I said hoping that reassurance would get my daughter to open up to me. I thought we had the type of relationship where she could come to me with any problems she had, maybe I was wrong._

_A few moments of silence passed in which the moving of cutlery was the only noise. After we had finished our food, well I had cleared my plate but Brittany hadn't eaten much which was odd for her she always had a healthy appetite, we sat down on the sofa. I saw tears forming in Brittany's eyes, so I reached for her hand and pulled her into a hug. As soon as my arms wrapped around her she started to sob, tears streamed down her face accompanied by gut-wrenching sounds. I had never seen my daughter so broken, even after her father's death she was the strong one in the family. But now it was like she was letting all for emotions she had kept in for the last few years. I whispered soothing words into her ear and held her as she carried on crying._

_Ten minutes later Brittany had calmed down considerably, although she still looked like she had the world and his wife on her shoulders. I still had my arm wrapped around her as she seemed fragile. _

"_Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?"I asked in a hushed tone. Brittany nodded and started to speak._

"_You're going to be so disappointed in me."Brittany said with fear laced through her voice. Had she cheated on Sam? No Brittany wouldn't do that. "I-I'm p-pr-pregnant."Brittany was pregnant. My daughter was pregnant with my grandchild. She was only twenty, she has so much potential ahead of her, a career in dance, and she has time for babies later. No this can't be right. "Sam's the father, but he doesn't know yet." Phew, at least that's one thing less to worry about. _

"_Are you going to keep it?"I asked the question that was one of the most important that was lingering in my mind._

"_Yes."Brittany said simply._

"_I'll be here for you every step of the way." I said honestly. I would do anything for my kids; they meant the world to me. I pulled Brittany into a hug before saying. "I'm going to be a grandma." Brittany chuckled lightly and I relished in feeling that Brittany didn't look so sad anymore._

* * *

Brittany and I are pretty close. I know she feels guilty about not spending that much time with Amy, but she knows that her mom is doing everything she can to provide for the two of them. I'm proud of Brittany she works so hard, is a great mom and a lovely daughter. Brittany and Amy are a great unit and I don't think anything will come between them, but I want to see Brittany happy. She hasn't really dated anybody since Sam, she's been out on a couple of dates but nothing ever came of it. I know she's moved on from Sam she had her time to grieve and I think it would be nice if she finds someone she can share her life with. I think I'll talk to her this afternoon see if she's seeing anyone new, if not I might be able to set her up with someone.

Mission for Mama Pierce; find Brittany a boyfriend.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

"...then we had this amazing chocolate cake and the magician did loads of cool tricks. It was great mommy." I was listening to Amy telling me about her time at a birthday party. I was glad she had a great time, she wouldn't usually be invited to parties and she would be sad, but she had been invited this time and by the massive smile on her face she was very happy indeed.

"Do you wanna ring the doorbell Amy?"I asked my daughter as she stood outside my mom's house.

"I can't reach." Amy said as she looked up at me with a slight sadness in her eyes. I hated see my daughter sad and was prepared to do anything to make her happy.

"I'll lift you."I said as I picked Amy up and she pressed the doorbell.

"Thanks mom." Amy kissed my cheek and I put her down on the ground.

A few moments later my mom opened the door smiling widely at us. She looked overly happy, which was good, but she also looked like she was plotting something.

"Hey Mama Pierce!"Amy was always glad to see her grandma. She always called her 'mama pierce' for some reason and it a term of endearment that lit up my mother's face as soon as she heard it from the youngster.

"Hi bear." My mom said as she pulled Amy in for a hug. 'Bear' was my mom's nickname for Amy, I don't know why she didn't just call her Amy but the two of them seemed happy with their nicknames for each other.

"Where's my hug?" I pouted at my mom who laughed and pulled me into a hug as well. I shut the door behind me and we walked into the living room and sat down on the sofas.

"There's plenty of love to go around, honey. But you do know Amy is my favourite." My mom joked. Amy giggled and I shook my head at the pair's antics.

I had gotten my shift of at the bar tonight as I wanted to spend some time with my daughter and mom. It was long overdue as I felt like I hadn't seen then properly for awhile. We were going to watch some movies and catch up at my mom's house as it was slightly bigger than mine and it felt more like home. I was looking forward to evening with my two favourite people.

* * *

A few hours later we were sitting in front of the TV watching a cartoon Amy had selected, who was now asleep. My mom had cooked us dinner whilst I caught up with my daughter and asked her a load of questions about her week. After we had played some games and watched a movie. I turned to look at my mom as she turned the TV off; she looked like she wanted to talk.

"I'll be right back." I said as I lifted Amy up and took her to a room that she stayed in when she sleeps over at my mom's. I kissed the top of her head, said goodnight, changed her into her jammies, tucked her in and closed the door quietly behind me.

I walked back into the living room and sat down next to my mom. I looked at her waiting for her to speak as she obviously had something she wanted to talk about.

"Are you dating anyone?" My mom asked with curious eyes. Well that was blunt. I thought. It was pretty random as well. Why did she ask that? It took me a little too long to answer so my mom spoke again. "You are aren't you? Who is he?" I guess she took my speechlessness as a 'yes' to her question.

"I'm not dating anyone." I said simply. _You wish you were._ My internal voice said. No I don't. _You so want to date Santana. I mean you act like a love sick puppy around her._ I do not. I smiled anyway in spite of my internal voice. Just thinking about Santana brought a smile to my face.

"Why are you smiling then? You definitely have your eye on someone." I blushed as I realised I was thinking about Santana as my mom was talking about dating. "So are you going to tell me his name?" _His._ She just presumes it's a guy what if I was madly in love with a woman? I'm not though this is just hypothetical. But why do people presume just because I'm a woman I must fancy a guy? Eugh, this world makes me so mad sometimes! _So basically you're admitting you're head over heels in love with Santana_. My internal voice said. What? Hell no! _Oh you really need to start listening to your feelings sooner or later._

"Listen mom. There's no-one that I'm interested in."I said trying to make her drop the subject.

"Okay if you say so." My mom said and looked at me thinking for a moment before she spoke again. "So if you're not dating anyone, you'll be happy to go on a date with someone."

"What have you done?" I asked, confused by my mom's words and the look of trouble on her face.

"My friend's son is single, I phoned his mom up and she said he'd love to go on a date with you. Friday at six, he'll meet you at the new restaurant in town." My mom said with a smile on her face.

"Do I have a say in this?" I asked.

"No." Great. So I had been set up by my mom. I was going on a date with some guy I don't know and I didn't even want to date anyone. I was slightly annoyed. _Maybe this date will be a good thing. _How? _You might realise that you don't want to date just anybody, because you have feelings for someone._ Who do I have feelings for? _Santana._ We're just friends. _You may be just friends now. But you can't predict the future._

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

Newsflash; Santana Lopez has finally found a job.

Okay so my main priority is money and that's the only reason I've taken this particular job. As I've said the bills are stacking up and I need to keep up with the rent. I'll find something better soon. This is just a short-term way of making money. I was looking through the paper this afternoon and found the advert. I rang them and went to an interview and got the job straight away. Let's say they're not exactly picky and they're only really looking for one thing.

My new job is as a stripper. I'm taking my clothes of for money. Not what every little girl dreams of but its money at the end of the day. The company is called 'Girls 4 your pleasure'. I start tomorrow. This is definitely a low in my life. I just hope there are highs to come.

* * *

Please review. :D


	7. Good or bad day?

**A/N:**Hey guys! So this is a bit of a filler chapter. I'm not really happy with the chapter, actually I think it's pretty crap, so sorry to disappoint anyone.

Disclaimer:I don't own glee.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: G****ood or bad day?**

**Amy's POV:**

Hi! I'm Amy, my mom's probably mentioned me but I'll tell you a few things about me anyway. I'm five years old. I love ducks, they're so cute! Actually I love all animals. My mom has told me stories about her childhood and she always included stuff about the animal they used to look after on the ranch. I can tell she's sad when she talks about her childhood, especially her dad. I know she had a great childhood but she says some things are painful to remember. I'm not entirely sure what she means, but hey I'm only five!

My favourite people in the world are my mom and Mama Pierce, my grandma. I spend a lot of time with Mama Pierce coz my mommy works a lot. I don't get to see her that often and it makes me sad, but whenever I spend time with my mom it makes me happy and we have loads of fun. On Sunday's we get to spend the whole day together, we usually go to the park or play little games that we make up. I love my mom so much; she's the best mom ever!

My family is different from the other kids at school. I don't have a mommy and a daddy. I just have a mommy. I didn't get the chance to meet my dad. My mom says he died before I was born, she said he was a great man and that if he were here now he would be proud of me. I asked her if he can see us from heaven and if he's watching over us. I think she was shocked by my question, but she told me that even though my dad is dead he will always be with me in some sense. I would have loved to have known my dad, but my mom is just as good as two parents.

* * *

"Amy!"I was at home watching cartoons while my mom was cooking us some food. It was Sunday night and we had spent the whole day with Mama Pierce. We even got to go to the zoo. Mama Pierce paid for us to go, my mom didn't seem too happy about taking grandma's money but grandma said we deserved some fun. I saw penguins, baby monkeys, a big tiger, snakes and some Meerkats. I had a great time. "Dinner's ready!" My mom said as I turned the TV off.

"Coming!"I walked to the table and smiled at my mom as she placed the plates down. "This looks great!" My mom had cooked us her famous Spaghetti Bolognese. She'd admit that she wasn't the greatest cook but this was one of the dishes that she could make.

We ate in silence, me being too busy shovelling in the delicious food to speak to my mom.

"Whoa slow down Amy, it's not a race."My mom chuckled.

"It tastes so good!"I said through a mouthful of pasta.

"Don't talk with your mouth full honey."My mom lightly scolded. I finished eating before I spoke again.

"Sorry. I really enjoyed today. It was fun."I said with a smile on my face. My mom was staring at my face and didn't know what she was doing. I looked at her confused.

"You have some sauce in your face."My mom laughed at my expression. She grabbed a tissue and wiped away the sauce from my face, it was around my mouth, chin and there was even some on my cheek. "You were in such a rush you have half of your dinner on your face."My mom chuckled again as I pouted.

"Can we have some ice-cream?"I asked once my mom had finished her food. We would have ice-cream once a month as a special treat.

"In a little while."My mom said. My mom washed our plates while I dried them. We made a good team, me and my mom. My mom got us two bowls out, two spoons and then the ice-cream. As soon as I saw what flavour it was I hugged my mom.

"Yay! You got cookie dough!"I almost screamed. I do love ice-cream. "I love you mom."I said sincerely.

"You're just saying that because I got you ice-cream." My mom joked. I let go of my mom's legs and waited as patiently as I could for her to put two scoops into a bowl. "There you go sweetie."My mom said as she passed me a bowl.

"Thanks."I sat back down at the table and waited for my mom to sit down before I started eating.

"I love you too Amy."My mom smiled at me.

* * *

It was my bedtime and my mom was tucking me into bed. She read me a story and was sitting next to me on my bed for a little while. I think she wanted to say something, coz she kept opening her mouth but nothing would come out.

"Do you mind if I go on a date with someone?"My mom asked me in almost a whisper. I didn't understand why she was asking me. My mom hadn't dated anybody since my dad and I sometimes wondered if she felt lonely at times. I looked up at my mom before answering.

"Of course I don't mind."I watched as my mom seemed to relax. "Who is it?"I asked genuinely interested.

"Mason. He's one of my mom's friend's sons."My mom answered. So had Mama Pierce set this up then? I wondered.

"Mama Pierce set you up didn't she."I stated more than questioned. My mom laughed before she spoke again.

"Yes she did. I'm not sure I actually want to go though. I don't even know him."My mom said. She sounded unsure, unsure of what I wasn't sure. Maybe she was scared of dating somebody again. Or maybe she still missed daddy and didn't want to date anyone.

"You should go. You might have fun. You deserve to be happy, mom."I said sincerely. I wanted to let her know that I didn't mind her going. "When is it?" I asked after she smiled at me.

"Friday." My mom told me. "Goodnight Amy, sweet dreams."My mom kissed my forehead and stood up of the bed edging towards the door.

"G'night mom." I yawned as I felt sleep take over me. Today was definitely a good day.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

I landed on my bed with a thump. I landed face first and didn't bother to move, actually scratch that I couldn't move. I was so tired. My legs were really hurting and the walk home was long. I just wanted to sleep but my stomach rumbled and I realised I should probably eat something as I was hungry. After a few more minutes of not moving I sighed and finally got to my feet. I changed into some black shorts and a white t-shirt before I made my way to the kitchen.

"Fucking hell!"I screamed as I looked through the fridge and kitchen cupboards and couldn't find anything to eat. I had run out of food and I really didn't feel like running to the store to get something to eat. So I rummaged through the fourth drawer on my left and pulled out some leaflets. Chinese, Indian, Pizza, Thai. _Go for Pizza_. My internal voice said. Y'know I ignore you a lot but I'm gonna go with you on this on. I said and then shook my head as I realised I was talking to the voice in my head. _You should really listen to me more in the future. _My internal voice sounded smug. Not gonna happen. I replied back before dialling the number on the pizza take-out menu.

An hour later I had finished eating a meat feast pizza, with a side of garlic bread and wedges. Okay normally I wouldn't have that much but I was pretty damn hungry. The TV was on but I wasn't watching it, it was just background noise. I let my mind wonder back to my first day working at 'Girls 4 your pleasure'.

* * *

_Earlier this morning, 8:00am:_

_It was a forty minute walk to my place of work. It was my first day and I didn't want to be late. It was Sunday and normally on a Sunday morning I would still be in bed, but circumstances have changed and it's my fault that I got fired from my old job. My new one is very different from office work, although some of the girls could be dressed like sexy office workers for all I know. _

_As I approached the small building, I shuddered and tried to prepare myself to enter. I had already been here for my interview yesterday, but that didn't mean I wanted to step inside the place again. I had to remind myself that I was doing this for the money and if I didn't go in I would get kicked out of my apartment. _

_I took a deep breath and opened the door to the building with my card (the man at the interview gave me one yesterday). I walked down the spiral staircase and the light was dimmed considerably. It was like a basement down here and so there were no windows letting in natural light. It smelt of sweat, alcohol, drugs and sex. As I moved further into the room I noticed a group of girls sitting down. They were all wearing similar attire like me. I had been told to dress in comfortable clothes so I wore sweats and a tank top. They all looked as miserable as me, but no-one would be happy doing this for a living._

"_Gather round ladies!"A male voice said. I moved towards the group of girls and waited for the man, who was wearing an expensive grey suit, to speak again. "Think of today as an induction of sorts. You'll be given some tips, run through some dance moves and at the end of the day you'll put on a show. This will help you become accustomed to what we," He paused and pointed to his business partner. "-expect of you. You may think you have the job already but if you aren't up to scratch you won't be progressing in this company. Good luck and have a good day ladies!"The man winked at me and I tried my hardest not to gag._

_Today was going to be a long day. I thought._

_14:00pm:_

_I was given half an hour for lunch. I swear these people were slave drivers. My body was burning from the amount of exercise they were making us do. I never thought strippers would have to do so many push-ups. Tom, the guy who was working with us all day, had made us warm up which meant 200 push-ups, 10 minutes of running outside, going on the rowing machine for 5 minutes and 100 sit-ups. He said he needed to see if we were ally physically fit as he said our hours would be long and exhausting. I felt knackered after the warm-up and so did all the other girls. Then Tom showed us some dance moves that we would use in the show at the end of the day. Actually they weren't really dance moves is just basically trying to turn the guys on and we also had to take our clothes of till we were in our underwear._

_I went to a sandwich place down the street for some food. I didn't go with any of the other girls to a fast food restaurant. I wasn't here to make friends, so I didn't see the point in joining them. I ate my sandwich and before I knew it my half an hour was up and I was trudging back to the dingy-lit basement._

_Only four more hours to go till I can go home, I thought._

_18:00pm:_

"_Well done ladies. I'm very impressed. You've all done a great job. I definitely think the customers will love you. You all have your own strengths."The man who owned the place, Dylan, said as he roamed his eyes over us. He stared at me for several moments and I just wanted to punch him in the face._

_Me and the other girls were dressed in black and red corsets, stockings and black high-heeled boots. We had performed our routine to Dylan and a few other men who I thought were his business partners. We started off dancing together and then separately, and then we had to take the short skirts and white shirts off to reveal the more appealing stuff underneath. I hated every moment of it but I kept repeating in my mind I needed the money. It was over pretty quickly and we all rushed to change into our normal clothes._

"_I'm pleased to say you've got what it takes, so I'll be expecting you Friday night seven pm sharp. It will be your first performance in front of customers. You can go home now."Dylan said. _

_I started to walk towards the staircase with my bag when I felt heavy breathing on my neck. I turned around and saw Dylan standing there._

"_Hi, sweet cheeks."Dylan drawled out while leering at me. He was staring at my boobs and although I had my leather jacket on and he couldn't see anything I felt uncomfortable so I crossed my arms over my chest. "How 'bout you come round mine and we have a little fun?"He said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively._

"_Fuck off you perv!"I said disgusted at this poor excuse for a human being. _

"_Just remember I own you!"Dylan said as I walked out of the building feeling physically sick._

* * *

Back to the present:

So yeah, you could say I had a bad day. I didn't want to think about my shitty day anymore, so I tried to think of something that makes me happy. Almost instantly a picture of Brittany appeared in my mind.

_You need to man up and get your girl before it's too late_. My internal voice said. She's not my girl! I said. _No she isn't but you want her to be._ My internal voice stated. For the one hundredth time I'm not gay and I don't like Brittany like that! _That's where you're wrong the only straight you are is straight-up bitch_. My internal said. I ignored it and fell asleep thinking about a certain blue-eyed beauty.

* * *

Please review and don't be to harsh. :D


	8. Worst Date Ever!

**A/N:**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, college has kept me busy over the last few weeks. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Worst. Date. Ever! **

**Mason's POV (A.K.A. Brittany's date):**

I'm so freakin' nervous. I'm twenty nine and I feel like a teenage boy going on a date for the first time. But I'm also excited because I've heard that this Brittany is a looker. My mom has told me a lot about this girl and she seems really cool actually. Now I'll admit I'm not exactly the settling down type and I've had my fair share of one night stands but by what my mom says about Brittany she seems really special.

I was a bit apprehensive when my mom said I should go on a date with this girl. She told me that Brittany is one of her friend's daughters and that Brittany's mom thought it was about time for her daughter to enjoy herself. I agreed to the date and I'm looking forward to meeting this beautiful woman.

Our dates at six and I decided I'd take her to a nice restaurant in town. It's quite an expensive place but I can afford it so why not splash a bit of cash about. I work as an estate realtor, selling some of the most expensive houses in L.A. I love my job. Some of my friends might say I'm obsessed with my work but I'd say I'm just ambitious and I love what I do. Is there really a problem with that?

Anyway I like to spoil the ladies. I've bought diamond necklaces for previous girlfriends and taken some to exotic parts of the world on holiday. I like to show them that this guy is in da money! _You are such an asshole_ my internal voice said. Hey, enough with the hate man. _You better not screw this girl over as well _the voice said. Well I wouldn't mind screwing her. _That's not what I meant. Just try to be a gentleman for a change. Treat her right._

"Whatever, nobody is gonna change this bad boy!"I exclaimed to myself. Yeah so I might be a douche but I'm a douche who know how to please the ladies, if you catch my drift. This Brittany chick won't know what's hit her I thought with a smirk. Little Mason won't be lonely tonight.

* * *

**Mama Pierce POV:**

Ah! My little girl looks so pretty tonight. I can tell she's nervous but I'm sure she's gonna have a great time. Well I hope she does anyway. She deserves to do things for herself instead of always thinking about others.

"How do I look?"Brittany said as she twirled around in her blue dress which was just above her knee, she had a black leather jacket on as it was cold out, black high heels, her hair was slightly curled cascading down her back and her make-up was light and neutral. She looked like one of those princesses from a fairytale – truly magical. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the sight of how beautiful she looked.

"Beautiful. You really are pretty Brittany."I said honestly willing the tears to not roll down my face.

"Thanks."Brittany was blushing at my compliments which made me chuckle. She really isn't used to hearing compliments thrown her way.

"Well it's nearly six you better get going."I said as my daughter grabbed her black clutch.

"I'm scared."Brittany said in a small voice. Her shoulders deflated as she spoke, I knew this was going to be hard for her but this is what she needed to do. She needed to start enjoying her life again.

"I know honey. But it's just one date. Just have fun, don't stress too much and everything will be fine."I said as I bought her into a hug.

"I guess you're right."Brittany said with a small smile after she broke the hug.

"Please, I'm always right. I swear I have like a sixth sense or something." I joked which earned a chuckle from Brittany. I loved to hear her laugh; when she did she really lit up a room.

"Are you sure you're okay with looking after Amy tonight? Because if you're not I won't go. Ooh, promise to call me if she gets sick suddenly or if she has nightmares and I'll be straight home."Brittany rambled.

"I've already told you ten times, Amy will be just fine." I assured her. "Now go have fun and if you're home earlier than eleven I'll be disappointed."I joked and practically pushed Brittany out the door.

The door closed and Amy came bounding in the living room. She had been finishing some homework in her room so hadn't seen her mom go out. I looked at her and saw her grinning at me. I knew that look.

"Just because Mama Pierce is here does not mean you're going to get sweets, bear."I said in a slightly scolding tone.

"But she'll never know, please!"Amy pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. God this girl was good. Nobody could deny this girl anything with her charm.

"Just this once, but this stays between you and me."I said with seriousness. Amy laughed and tackled me in a hug.

"I hope mom has a good time she deserves someone who can cope with her awesomeness."Amy said as we walked into the kitchen to get some sweets.

"She does." I said simply. My granddaughter was such a thoughtful girl she definitely got that from her mom.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Just calm down. I told myself. I was standing outside the restaurant having a mini panic attack. I was so scared partly because I hadn't been on a date in years, but partly because I had never met this person before and I wondered if it would be different with someone I knew. _Like Santana_ my internal voice said. Let's not start that again, I've told I do not fancy Santana. _Whatever you so want your date to be Santana not some random guy called Mason._

I ignored the voice in my head and opened the door to the restaurant. I was shocked by the grandeur of the place. I could never afford to eat in a place like this. The walls had pictures of famous people that had eaten here before posing with the manager of the place. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, tables had crisp cream cloths on them and silver ware placed strategically on the table. The walls were a soft grey colour which felt warm and welcoming, whilst the floors were oak and there were several people sat at tables in suits. Most of them seemed like business men and there was a family of four in one corner.

I suddenly felt underdressed compared to those people. I hadn't thought this place would be that snazzy. But then again I hadn't thought that Mason would take me here on our first date. It all felt a little overwhelming and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I felt like everybody was looking at me pointing there noises in disgust and whispering snarky comments to each other about me. I didn't fit in a place like this.

I was about to turn around and go home when somebody tapped my shoulder. On instinct I swung around and placed a punch right on this person's face. It was a natural reflex I guess it could have been some creepy guy for all I knew. It wasn't.

"Shit! You've got quite a punch on you."A tall man with brown spiked hair, green eyes and a grey suit said as he clutched his face. He looked handsome, I'd have to admit.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought you were some kind of creep who was gonna feel me up or try to mug me or murder me or something."I apologised to the man. I really wasn't the type of person to go around hitting strangers, that wasn't my style.

"It's fine, really."The man sent a smile my way. "I thought my date would be here by now."The man mumbled to himself. "Maybe I've been stood up, stupid little bitch couldn't be bothered to come." Something clicked in my mind. Maybe this guy was my date.

"Wait, are you Mason?"I asked the man. He looked shocked and nodded. "I'm that stupid little bitch you were just talking about."I said in a harsh tone. Even though he didn't know who I was he had no right to say that about somebody he was going on a first date with. He seemed like he didn't have any matters at all. "I'm Brittany, you're date." I clarified.

"Oh." Was all he said.

We interrupted by one of the staff who asked if we were actually going to eat here or just natter. Mason told the man what name the booking was under and he lead us to the table. Mason pulled my chair out for, which I would have found nice if he wasn't bad mouthing me before.

"Hello Madam, Sir. I'll be your waiter this evening. Here are your menus."An man who was immaculately dressed gave us our menus. He looked the part. He did fit in here. "I'm Marco. The specials tonight are scallops on a bed of crushed, minted peas and calamari. Would care for drinks?" The man asked.

I scanned the menu looking at prices not the actual food or drink. Fucking hell everything was so out of my price range.

"A bottle of your finest champagne, Marco."Mason spoke first obviously not concerned with the prices, but he had chosen this restaurant so he must have known what to expect.

"Water, please."That was the cheapest drink they had and that was seven dollars.

"I'll be back shortly with your drinks and to take your food order."Marco said as he walked away.

An awkward silence settled over us. I wasn't going to be the first one to speak. I couldn't believe how bad this date was going. I really just wanted to make up some excuse and leave but I knew my mom really wanted me to enjoy myself. Thing was I wasn't.

I took the time to scan the menu and pick out what I wanted to eat. I decided on the roast chicken with potato rosties, veggies and gravy. It was the cheapest thing on the menu at fifteen dollars.

Marco came back with our drinks and we gave him our orders. Mason ordered the scallops for starters and the duck for mains.

"I didn't know you were my date. I was just annoyed that I thought you hadn't turned up. I'm really sorry."Mason said as he looked at me.

"You still said it and it wasn't nice."I said still pissed with him.

* * *

The rest of the evening didn't go much better. He tried to start a conversation but I didn't talk to him. I just really didn't like him. So we pretty much ate in silence. The only good thing was the food. That was really yummy!

We had finished our meal and Mason had paid. I objected but he insisted and as he was a rude guy he should compensate. We thanked Marco and walked out of the restaurant.

"Could I get your number?"Mason said almost shyly. I looked at him as if to say really. But he carried on. "Or we could continue this back at my place." He said as he stepped closer to me, he winked suggestively and I felt sick at his suggestion.

"Do you really think I'd give you my number or sleep with you after what you did tonight? You were rude and I definitely do not want to see you again."I said as I pushed him away from me.

"Whatever. You were a moody cow all night. I'll find somebody else to keep my bed warm tonight don't you worry."Mason said as he walked away leaving me standing there alone.

Worst. Date. Ever! I thought as I started to walk home.

"Brittany!"I heard my name being called and turned around to see nobody else apart from a girl who was wearing a black and red corset, short shorts and fishnet tights. I stood there not recognising the girl. I watched as she walked closer to me, she looked drunk as she couldn't walk in a straight line. As the girl came closer I knew who it was.

Santana.

"You look so pretty."Santana said. I grabbed a hold of her to steady as she nearly fell over. I could feel her hot breath on my cheeks and it sent a delicious shiver down my spine. Our faces were so close and I didn't know what to do.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I managed to talk as I put a little distance between us, but still made sure she didn't fall over.

"I found a job. I'm a stripper!"Santana screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked at me expecting some kind of reaction. She seemed to sober up suddenly as tears started to roll down her cheeks and she started to sob.

"Shhh! It's okay honey! I'm here." I said as I pulled her into an embrace and she completely broke down. To say I was surprised about her new occupation was an understatement. I knew she was so much better than that. "You can stay at my place tonight." I said as I she started to calm down.

"Thank you so much Brittany." Santana said with a small smile.

"That's what friends are for." I said as we started to walk. I saw her smile droop when I said friends and I couldn't figure out why. _It's coz she's falling in love with you _my internal voice said. I ignored the voice and gave my jacket to the shivering girl. _What a gentlewoman!_ Oh shut up I replied she was cold that's it.

"Thanks."Santana smiled at me again and I swear I saw her smell my jacket and sigh.

* * *

Leave your thoughts in a review =D


	9. Late night talks

**A/N:**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. I hope you're enjoying the story and thanks for all the alerts and reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Late night talks**

**Santana's POV:**

"Why can I see two of everything?"I asked as I held my hands up in front of me staring at them. My vision was seriously dodgy and I didn't really know what was going on.

"You are so drunk."A voice giggled as my hands were suddenly filled with a glass of water and two aspirins. "They should make you feel better."The voice said, it sounded familiar but I couldn't quiet place it.

I swallowed the tablets the mystery person gave me with large gulps of water. When I was younger I always hated swallowing tablets it made me feel sick. My mom used to spend ages trying to convince me that the tablets would make me feel better, like when I had a tummy ache or a high temperature. I was sick quite a lot as a child, nothing serious, but I just seemed to catch every single damn bug or virus that was going about. So when I had to spend days at home from school my mom would always treat me like a princess. She was so caring and would play Barbies with me or she would make up stories and I would listen with simple adoration on my childlike features as she told me of dragons, magicians, warriors, and many other characters.

It's the simple things that make you remember loved ones. It could be listening to a song on the radio that reminds you of your first dance together or the sight of flowers that were your mom's favourite. In those times it makes you think of them, makes you happy at the memories you shared but also sad at the thought of no longer being able to spend time with them again.

So whenever something reminds me of my mom it makes me wish she were here still. If she was here now what would she say? Would she be disappointed in me for losing my job? Would she be pestering me about marriage or having children? Would she offer me to stay with her until I found a better job instead of being a stripper? I didn't know the answer to any of those questions; I never would, because she wasn't here to answer them.

_Whoa when you're drunk you think an awful lot!_ My internal voice stated. I didn't have the strength to argue back so I just ignored my internal voice. It was know that I realised I was pretty sleepy. That could be due to the fact I didn't sleep very well last night as I was worried about my first day at work or the fact that I had spent every ounce of my energy today during work.

"Santana?"There was that voice again. It was definitely a woman's but I still didn't know whose. I looked where the voice was coming from and instantly recognised the beautiful blonde. It was Brittany. How could I not know that? Wait where am I?

I looked around the room and noticed I wasn't at home. Maybe it was where Brittany lived seeming as she was here right now. All of sudden I remembered after work I was walking home and I had spotted Brittany. I had seen her with some man but he left her behind. I was drunk and she must have taken me to her house. I must have forgotten that I had seen her as my mind was so consumed with thoughts of my mom when I got to her house.

"I should probably go. I'm so sorry for burdening you with my drunken ass. Thanks for the water."I said as I stood up on wobbly legs. I took a few steps forward and put my hand up to head as I felt dizzy. I took a couple of seconds and started to move again however this time I felt myself falling and I instinctively put my hands out to break my fall but I never hit the ground. Brittany had her arms securely around me and I felt tingles at her touch.

"You're not going anywhere in the state you're in."Brittany chuckled lightly as she helped me back to the sofa.

Now that I was sitting again I didn't feel as dizzy and to be honest I liked Brittany taking care of me. It had been a while since anybody had cared about be or done anything for me and I revelled in the fact that I wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight. _So you do wanna get in her panties!_ My internal voice smirked. I didn't mean it like that; I meant I wouldn't be the only one in the house. _Yeah you totally were thinking about sweet lady kisses with Brittany._ No I wasn't, just leave me alone my head is pounding even more because of your nonsense.

"What time is it?"I asked. I honestly just wanted to go to sleep for a few decades. Okay a bit overdramatic but I felt my eyes starting to droop. I blinked though as it would be rude if I just fell asleep on Brittany.

"About half eleven."Brittany replied. "Do you feel sick?"She asked as I felt a cold hand press against my clammy forehead. I shivered and saw that Brittany had a concerned look on her face. "You're quite warm I'll go get a wet cloth. The aspirin should kick in soon. I'll be right back."Brittany stood up and went into another room.

A few moments later she emerged with a damp cloth and a bowl. I presumed the bowl was in case I chucked up during the night. She held the cloth to my forehead as I took the time to study her face. Her forehead was slightly creased, showing worry, her eyes were a light shade of blue and her tongue was sticking out in concentration. She looked adorable.

"What did you just say?"Brittany giggled as my face flushed red. Oh shit, please tell me I didn't say that out loud!

"I didn't say anything."I replied avoiding all eye contact with her. She eyed me for a minute with her eyebrow raised not believing me and removed the wet cloth. I felt a lot cooler now. She walked from the room and returned with some blankets. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying the night?" I asked as I yawned.

"Of course not. I mean the sofa isn't super comfy but the blankets should help."There were a few minutes of silence. "You seemed pretty upset tonight. Do you wanna talk about it?"Her tone wasn't intrusive it was gentle and loving.

"Is it just me or is it cold in here?"I asked as I shivered rubbing my hands up and down my arms. I hadn't realised I was still in my work clothes.

"It's just you."I felt Brittany's eyes roam my body before she spoke again. "You're not exactly wearing that much."She stated nonchantly. I felt my cheeks burning under her gaze and I ducked my head to try and gather my thoughts. "Here you should be toasty warm in no time."She placed the blanket over me.

"Okay I'll warn you I'm not very good with this talking thing so bare with me."I attempted a weak smile and Brittany surprised me by placing her hand on top of mine.

"It's okay take your time. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."Brittany assured me.

I launched into an explanation of how I got the job, the people that owned the place and the other girls who worked there. I told her that I couldn't find any other way of making money and that this was my only option. She didn't move her hand from mine and I was glad. I liked feeling her warmth, it was comforting.

"I wasn't enjoying my first day but nothing particularly bad happened. It was about ten when I was nearly finished t-that things got worse."I took a deep breath before telling her what had shaken me up.

* * *

_The Strip Club around ten:_

_I was walking off the stage ready to go home as my shift had ended. The night hadn't been that bad if you didn't think about the drunken married middle-aged men tucking dollar bills into your panties. But nothing bad per say had happened. I done a group number with the girls and then we had to go on by ourselves. When it was my turn I had spotted one man looking at me with predatory eyes which sent a shiver down my spine. I avoided looking at anybody for the rest of the night as I knew it would be easier to not think about what I was doing._

_However that didn't stop me from overhearing what the men were shouting out._

"_I'd definitely tap that!"Somebody said._

"_She could be my bitch!"Another man yelled out drunkenly. _

_I felt tears prick at the edge of my eyes as I caught many other degrading and offensive comments. But channelling the high school Santana I managed to turn my fears or insecurities in anger. I clenched my fists and dug my nails into my palm as defence mechanism. I knew that if I hit one of the foul men I would most certainly be fired and I couldn't afford to lose this job so I closed my eyes and took deep, calming breathes._

_I was so focused on controlling my anger that I hadn't realised somebody was approaching me until they were right behind me. I instantly turned around and took a couple of steps back as I realised how close I was standing to him._

"_Hello Santana."The man smirked as my eyes were wide open with shock. How the fuck did he know my name? The hairs on the back of neck stood up at his voice. He sounded like a crazy-psycho-killer. At this point I looked around and saw that nobody was batting a eyelid in our direction which made me feel worried. It felt like we were the only two in the room and I didn't know what he wanted with me._

"_Do I know you?"I asked my voice surprisingly strong although my body expressions and facial features told otherwise. I didn't want to let this man intimidate me._

"_No. But I'm sure you will very soon."The man said cryptically with an evil glint in his eye. _

_Studying his appearance he looked to be in his early thirties, he had yellow fingertips suggesting years of chain-smoking, I assumed the dark grey suit he was wearing was expensive judged by the quality of the fabric. Whatever his occupation he must be raking it in. A rather large watch adorned his wrist and his facial features told the story of a cocky arrogant man. In a nutshell he looked like he could buy anything or anyone. He didn't seem the type of guy to back down easily._

"_I don't understand. What do you want?"I asked as I subconsciously crossed my arms over my chest to protect myself._

_He looked around the establishment we were in before training his gaze back on me before he spoke. "I want to hire you. I think you would fit very well in my company."He stated simply._

"_What would I be doing?"I asked hoping that this could be my chance out of this dump. I could be working in a professional corporate business where people respected you. Well that was what I was hoping for, although that didn't explain why somebody from a high-rising company would hire people from a strip club._

"_You would be offering your services to the male population of L.A."Wait that sounds kinda shady. Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

"_I'm not a fucking prostitute!"I screamed which caused a few people to look at me. I just glared back at them and they got back to drooling over the half-naked girls who were parading about on stage._

"_I think you've misunderstood me, Santana. I'd prefer to call our employees escorts. I think 'prostitute' is far too crass a term for entertaining some of our lonely clients."The man said in a calm voice. Is he for real?_

"_Whatever you wanna call it it's still the same thing and I don't want to be any part of your company."I replied hoping that he would go away._

_He pulled a card out of the pocket in his pants. "I do hope you change your mind. Think about it for a few days and call this number. You would be a great asset to my company Santana."With that he turned and left._

_I chucked the card in the nearest bin and grabbed my bag from my locker and left. I walked to the nearest store that sold alcohol and bought some vodka. I wanted to forget about the man that asked me to join his company; I wanted to forget my shit heap of a life. Also the burning as the liquid slid down my throat made me feel slightly better._

* * *

"Then that was when I saw you."I said after I had finished my story. I looked at her but I couldn't read her face. She probably thinks I scum or something. _No she doesn't, it's just a lot to take in. _My internal voice said actually being relatively nice for her once. "Brittany?"I spoke after a few minutes of silence.

She didn't answer instead her move shocked me. She took her hand away from its place on mine, instead wrapping her arms around me pulling me close against her body. I stayed rigid for a few moments but wrapped my arms around her and sighed contentedly. She was so comfy I wanted to stay in her arms forever.

"Santana..."Was all she said as she squeezed me tighter. I didn't know whether this was a positive reaction from her or a negative one. I mean she does seem like the kind of person who would hug somebody in the street who looked sad, or the type of person who would help an elderly woman carry their shopping. Although I didn't really know her that well I could tell straight away that she had a gigantic heart and was a very kind person. That was what I liked most about her; if she wasn't kind my dog would probably be dead seeing as she saved her.

It must have only been a few minutes that she hugged me but it only felt like seconds. She pulled away and I instantly missed the contact. "I'm sure you'll find something better."Brittany said after a while. I wanted to believe her words but I doubted I would ever find something better.

"I doubt that."I mumbled.

She obviously heard me as she grabbed one of my hands and turned my chin with her other hand so I was looking at her. She locked her eyes on mine before speaking. "You are going to get out of the club. You are going to follow your dreams one day, Santana. I'm sure you're crazy talented and I don't want you to think otherwise."Her voice was stern but I could hear the softness in her words if that makes sense.

"You could be a great motivational speaker."I said with a small smile. I saw her face flush as she must have realised that her hand was still under my chin, because she quickly put her hands in her lap. "But seriously thank you. For your words," I paused as I saw a shy smile appear on her face "and has anyone ever told you, you are super comfy? I mean you give like the best hugs ever!"Brittany ducked her head and I found her extremely cute in that moment. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you." I said as I realised her face was still bright red; I didn't want to make the poor girl feel uncomfortable.

"I'm just not used to compliments."Brittany said honestly her cheeks were returning to their natural colour.

"Well it's a shame that people don't see how awesome you are Brittany."I replied as I locked eyes with her. I couldn't understand how nobody could be grateful for her presence. She was literally like a ball of sunshine. If I was in her life I wouldn't miss the opportunity to compliment her at any given chance. I would most certainly make her see how special she is.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

I can't believe all of the compliments she's giving me. I was just doing what any human would do. I couldn't stand to see people sad and I always wanted to spread happiness in the world, because everybody needs a bit of happiness in their lives. But I hadn't predicted that hugging her would have such a huge affect on me, I felt butterflies flutter like crazy in my stomach and in all honesty it felt nice.

I felt array of emotions when she was telling me what earlier today. I was angry that people thought they could just presume things about people, that they could hurt people with their words and that there were a lot of assholes out there. I felt sadness for her as I saw her mask that seemed to hide behind sometimes vanished as voice shook throughout her story. But most of all I felt hope as I knew that she wouldn't be stripper for much longer. I knew she had so much more potential.

"Are you tired?"I asked Santana as I saw her yawn.

"No." She replied unconvincingly. I raised my eyebrow and she reconsidered her previous answer. "Okay yeah I am."

"You can go to sleep y'know."I replied as she yawned yet again. "It is pretty late."I said as I started to yawn. I hadn't realised I was tired until now.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Santana spoke. "Thank you Brittany." She said as she closed her eyes, got comfortable and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep almost instantly.

I didn't know exactly what she was thanking me for but I watched her for a few minutes. She even looked worried in her sleep. Without thinking about it I traced my finger gently over her forehead and cheeks and her face relaxed at my touch. I placed a kiss to her forehead and a small smile grazed her features. I knew I wouldn't have had the guts to do that if she was awake but I just wanted her to know that people cared about her. I behind her on the couch and put my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. I didn't want her sleeping alone tonight. I wanted to comfort her and that was what I was going to do. I soon fell into one of the best nights of sleep I had had in months. Holding her felt right.

* * *

**Mama Pierce POV:**

I woke up as I thought I had heard voices. I walked into the living room thinking that Brittany was home from her date when I stopped dead in my tracks. What I saw was not what I was expecting. Brittany was home alright, but a brunette was lying on the sofa asleep as my daughter held her. They were awfully close and I had no idea who the brunette was.

I looked at them for a while and noticed how peaceful Brittany looked. She had a small smile on her face which brought one to mine. Before I turned away I saw Brittany place a sweet kiss to the back of the brunettes head.

_My baby girl's in love!_ I thought as I padded back to bed with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

You know you want to press that review button ;)


	10. Meet the family Part One

**A/N:****I'm so sorry for the wait but exams are soon and I've had a load of revising to do. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, so I'll apologise in advance if it's a long wait again. Also this chapter is a bit short, sorry!**

**Thanks for all of the follows, favs and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Meet the family Part One**

**Brittany's POV:**

As soon as my eyes fluttered open I was met with the most perfect sight ever. Rays of sunlight filtered through the open curtains in the room highlighting her beauty. I took note of every small movement she made, her slow steady even breathing and the warmth that she provided being so close to me. In the night she must have turned around because instead of her back facing me her front was. I still had my arm wrapped around her waist and she had her head rested on my shoulder.

_You so wish you could wake up every day like this!_ My internal voice reared its ugly unhelpful head for the first time today. Maybe, I internally shrugged. _Somebody has a little girl crush!_ I don't have a crush. Sure I'll admit that she is really pretty and funny and cute and awesome but that doesn't mean I fancy her. _Dear, dear sweet innocent Brittany how long is it gonna take for you to realise that you're into the female of the species?_ I'm not a lesbian. I didn't say that specifically. _I just mean you have to admit you feel something for Santana, something deeper than friendship._

That got me thinking about the way I really do feel about her. I know I haven't known her that long but that doesn't change the fact that I feel like we've known each other for ages. Talking to her, just being with her, seems so simple and easy and I don't know how to explain that. I really like her but does that mean I like _like _her? Is there some connection between us deeper than merely platonic love? Could I see myself dating her? Do I want to date again? Am I even ready to be in a relationship with someone?

So many questions were running around my head that it was near impossible to have an attempt at answering any of them. All I knew was that Santana at the moment needed a friend what with everything she seemed to be going through and I was willing to do anything that she needed me to, to get her through a tough time. I had been through enough hard crap in my life to know that it was so much easier to get through things with somebody by your side. My mom is that person for me and I am going to be that person for Santana.

I tucked a stray piece of hair behind Santana's ear which made a small smile appear on the brunettes face. Instead of pulling my hand away I gently stroked her cheeks with my fingers. If somebody was watching it would probably look a bit weird what I was doing but I couldn't help myself and her facial expressions were making it even more enticing. I felt like I wanted to feel as close to her as psychically possible, but I didn't want to analyse that too much. My fingers continued their trail of her face, her nose scrunched up as my finger hovered over her lip-

_Why don't you just kiss her I'm sure that will wake her up_. My internal voice stopped my actions. I'm not going to do that. _Afraid that she wouldn't reciprocate the kiss? _My internal voice challenged. No I don't want to kiss her in the first place so that won't be much of a problem. _You keep telling yourself that sugarplum._ Okay, since when did you start calling me sugarplum? _What can I say I like to mix it up a bit._ If my internal voice was in physical form it probably would have been shrugging nonchantly right about now.

I took my hand away from her face as my internal voice shut up. I knew I should probably be getting up as Amy was sure to be awake any minute and I would need to make her breakfast. Also I guessed as soon as my mom saw Santana she would barrel me with questions of who she is and what she was doing here. My mom was very inquisitive or as I liked to say just plain nosy.

However with that said I didn't want to move, so I didn't. I spent a few minutes watching Santana sleep and smiled every time she made a cute noise. I looked at the clock on the coffee table and saw it was nearly eight. I sighed, closed my eyes and pulled Santana closer against me. Being this close to her I could smell her perfume – a mixture of coconut and vanilla – I took a deep breath and inhaled the heavenly scent. I probably wouldn't have dared act like this if she was awake but she was asleep and being close to her just felt...right.

_You guys would make a great couple_ my internal voice said. Seriously will you ever just leave me alone?! _No. You should really listen me you might actually learn something._ What could I possibly learn from you? _A whole lot sister!_ Okay so now you're talking all weird again for no reason. _I know what your game plan is_, I swear the voice started to sound sinister now; it was kinda creepy to be honest. What are you talking about? _You Miss Pierce are trying to change the subject away from matters concerning you and the chick with the banging body._ Okay so first of all don't talk about Santana like that. She is not a piece of meat and frankly you are being just plain rude. Secondly, your comments really aren't helpful. Finally Santana and I becoming a couple will never happen. It's impossible. For starters no way in hell am I gay and neither is she. So can you just drop it? _Okay, but only for now._

I lay there for a few moments until a voice made me almost jump out of my skin.

"I see we have a guest this morning," My mom said she was standing with a cup of coffee in her hand smiling at me.

How am I going to explain this? I thought.

* * *

**Mama Pierce POV:**

I had been watching Brittany for a good five minutes. She was right up against the brunette who was sound asleep and she looked so happy. I couldn't understand how the brunette woman hadn't woken up when Brittany started to trace her features but she seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. I didn't want to interrupt but Amy would be waking up soon and as I hadn't seen Brittany's girlfriend (they seemed awful couply) before I doubted Amy had seen her. I guessed that Brittany wouldn't Amy to find out this way.

I have to say that Brittany's face was comical when I finally made my presence known. She nearly fell off the back of the sofa and her skin had turned bright red. I didn't understand why she looked so scared though. Maybe she was worried that I wouldn't want her to date a woman or that I had found her and the brunette snuggled up on the couch.

"G-good morning mom," Brittany stuttered as she made some space between her and the brunette which proved to be difficult as the sofa wasn't particularly big.

"I just made some coffee would you and your girlfriend like some?"I wanted to know how she would react to my words to see if my assumptions were true.

"She's not my girlfriend!"Brittany screamed. The loud noise was heard by the brunette and she started to wake up. I watched as she reached out for Brittany as she started to fall of the sofa. Brittany wasn't quick enough so the brunette ended up on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Shit the floor is hard," The brunette cursed as she wiped away the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't noticed me yet and I didn't say anything as Brittany hurried of the sofa and sat next to the brunette.

"I'm so sorry Santana! Are you okay? Do you need an ice pack? Or I could make you some breakfast," Brittany rambled on and 'Santana' chuckled.

"I'm fine Brittany. Although breakfast sounds great," Santana was smiling at Brittany who mirrored her actions. I felt like a gooseberry in that moment as they looked into each other's eyes. I knew that they were in love even if they didn't quite know it yet.

It wasn't until then that I noticed what Santana was wearing. Her attire was well she wasn't really wearing that much clothing at all. To be honest she looked like a stripper._ Where the hell did Brittany meet her? _However I wasn't one to judge and Santana seemed to have quite the effect on my daughter.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Brittany?" I smirked as Santana looked like a deer caught in headlights as she looked at me. She reached for the blanket to cover herself up and kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"Mom this is Santana my friend. Santana this is my mom," Brittany looked between the two women as she spoke.

There was a short silence in which I studied Santana. She was undeniably pretty, but the slight wrinkle around her eyes told revealed that she had had a tough life for one so young. Santana seemed to be the same age as Brittany.

"It's nice to meet you Santana. May I ask how you two met?"I stuck my hand out for the brunette to shake which she did although she avoided eye contact with me.

"We met at the park a little while ago, your daughter saved my dog," Santana was standing now as she shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Brittany's a hero," Brittany blushed at Santana's words.

I hummed in agreement.

"I think I should go," Santana said as she looked at Brittany and made her way to the door.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand stopping her in her tracks "Please don't go! Can't you stay for breakfast?"Brittany gave her the infamous Pierce pout and puppy dog eyes which were literally impossible to resist.

"Okay, I guess I can stay for breakfast," Santana smiled as Brittany squealed and pulled her into a hug.

All of three of us turned around when we heard a little voice speak.

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

I could hear people talking in the other room as I woke up so I decided to get up and see what all of the noise was, as it wasn't usually noisy on a Saturday morning. I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room. I saw my mom and Mama Pierce. But there was another woman there and she was hugging my mom.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of mommy's?"My mom and the brunette stopped hugging as soon as they heard me speak and all three adults turned to look at me.

Nobody was asking my question so I spoke again "If you're mommy's friend would you like to be mine?" I asked shyly looking up at the unknown woman.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

This little girl looks exactly like Brittany. Maybe they're sisters. Yeah they're sisters. I mean if Brittany had a daughter she would have told me right? Although the little girl did just call Brittany mom so maybe they aren't sisters.

"I'm Santana and I'd love to be your friend too," I said as I bent down so I was at eye level with the girl.

"Yay!"The little girl came rushing towards me and threw her little arms around me, enveloping me in a tight embrace. I hesitantly placed my arms around her and hugged her back. I didn't exactly like children but this kid was just simply adorable, just like her mom.

"Can take Amy into the kitchen please?"Brittany asked her mom who nodded.

"Let's go Amy," Brittany's mom said as the little girl waved at me with a smile before following her grandma to the kitchen.

I turned to look at Brittany and crossed my arms with my eyebrow raised. I don't like it when people don't tell me major things about themselves. I thought Brittany and I were friends, yet she didn't want to tell me she has a daughter. None of it made any sense.

"I think we need to talk," Brittany said.

I nodded "I think we do."

* * *

**Favourite part of the chapter?**

**Reviews are pretty awesome. :D**


	11. Meet the family Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Meet the family Part Two**

**Santana's POV:**

Whenever something was stressing me out or when I didn't understand something I would always get angry. I had quite the temper when I was in high school, hell I was practically known for my famous phrase - 'I'll go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass'. But as I grew up I learnt new ways to deal with my anger issues.

There was no doubt in my mind that I was angry with Brittany. All my life people lying bothered me. I don't like to be made a fool of but most of all I'm afraid of getting hurt. I don't have many people in my life at the moment that I can call family or friends, so for me to meet someone as amazing as Brittany and for her to actually want to be friends with me was pretty awesome in itself. However I don't expect my friends to keep secrets from me and that makes me question my friendship with Brittany.

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_ My internal voice has appeared yet again. What is your problem do you always have to pop up when something big has happened? Cuz I really don't need your advice. _Listen to me missy you better not stop being friends with Brittany or I will hunt you down and feed you to piranhas. You'd be mad to end something so special to you and it's clear that the kid loves you already._ But I- _I didn't say you could speak. You've got to get your shit together Lopez. Just think how Brittany is feeling, she's obviously scared of what your reaction will be or she would have told you before that she has a daughter. _I guess you're right. _I'm always right... I'd say it's a gift from the powers above_.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to stay calm but it was no use. My internal voice was right and I do care about Brittany so much but clearly she doesn't feel the same way about me. So instead of screaming at Brittany I started to pace up and down the living room. I hadn't looked at her since she said we needed to talk but I could feel her eyes on me. I didn't want to look into her eyes as I was afraid of what I would find in them. Maybe I was overreacting just a little bit. Brittany probably has her reasons for not telling me she has a daughter. If she had told me I don't know what my reaction would have been but at least I would have known. I would have been a lot calmer for sure.

"Maybe you should sit down," Brittany suggested as she gestured towards the couch I had not long ago fallen of off.

Is she for real right now?! I definitely didn't need or want to sit down. I just found out that she has a daughter. Brittany is a mother of a child. A child that seems so full of life and happiness. A child that looks the spitting image of Brittany. A child that has a father. What else hasn't she told me? Is she married? I feel like an emotional wreck right now but the emotion that wins overall is the one that shocks me the most – jealousy.

But that's impossible how can I be jealous? I've never wanted kids. I haven't thought about marriage really. So what could I possibly be jealous of? _Because you don't want her to be married,_ my internal voice stated. What? I don't care if she's married or not. It doesn't affect me. _Yeah, right._ Okay now is not the time to be using sarcasm. _Rude much? Are you just going to ignore her?_ I'm not ignoring her; I just need some time to think. _If you say that enough times you'll eventually start to believe it._ You never shut up do you? _Nope_, I could literally see my internal voice smirking at me.

"Why?" I stopped pacing and finally looked at her. My breath hitched in my throat as I took in her appearance. Her hair was sticking out in random places due to her being asleep minutes prior, she was still wearing the same dress from last night, albeit a little creased, as we had fallen asleep before we both had a chance to get changed. She had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. My mind seemed to stop as I finally realised the depth of Brittany's beauty. Any thoughts of anger disappeared in that moment. I had trouble trying to keep a cheesy smile of my face. I had obviously been staring at her for awhile as a small smile appeared on her face and I chose that moment to look away as a blush crept up my neck.

"Why did you lie to me?" I rephrased my question.

Brittany answered almost immediately as her face contorted into a mixture of confusion and hurt, "I haven't lied to you Santana. I would never lie to you."

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter Brittany!" I raised my voice, the anger was slowly starting to remerge and I couldn't seem to stop it. I added in a softer tone "If that's not lying then I don't know what is."

Shock was evident on Brittany's face. In the little time that we've known each other I've never raised my voice towards her. I felt my heart twist at the sight of the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. A few moments later she spoke.

"I may not have told you the truth but I didn't know how to. Our friendship came out of nowhere, I feel like I've known you for years although I only met you a few weeks ago and I didn't want to lose you as a friend. I was scared that you'd run a mile, that you wouldn't want to be friends with a twenty five year old single mother," A few tears made their way down Brittany's cheeks and I didn't hesitate in sitting next to her on the sofa and wiping them away with the pad of my thumb.

_She's single! Oh yeah! This is your chance to make a move!_ My internal voice sing-songed. I ignored the voice although hearing that she wasn't married and was in fact single made me feel slightly happy for some reason. However as I looked at the blonde in front of me her being single was the furthest thing from my mind. I made sure I made eye contact with her before I spoke.

"I-" However I was interrupted by Brittany who continued speaking.

"I wanna say a few more things before you say anything," I nodded and reached for her hand. She looked like she needed the comfort so I squeezed her hand and she interlaced our fingers. I shivered at the feel of her soft skin on my mine. It wasn't unpleasant, it felt nice. I wondered what holding her hand properly would feel like. _Pretty damn good!_ My internal voice piped up. And this time I had to agree with the voice inside my head.

"I'm not ashamed that I have a child, coz she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and getting to watch her grow up every day is a wonderful experience. When Amy smiles at me I feel a rush of love and warmth. I love the simple things that come with motherhood. Like reading her a bedtime story at night or taking her to the park," A small smile appeared on Brittany's face and I realised how much I loved to see her smile. _Just admit it you – the girl who could scare someone with one look in high school – has gone all sappy because a hot blonde is in your life._ Hey I'm still a badass! _No you sweet cheeks are head over heels in love with Brittany and it's about damn time you start listening to your feelings!_ Luckily Brittany carried on speaking which drowned out my internal voice talking nonsense.

"I was young when I had Amy and it was so hard, I was going through a difficult time, but I don't regret having her and I never will. I had a great childhood and I want Amy to have the same as me. She might only have one parent but that doesn't mean she's at a disadvantage to other kids, because I want the best for her."

I pulled Brittany into a hug as tears streamed down her face. I couldn't stand seeing her hurting so I didn't think twice in my actions. All of a sudden I felt a need to protect her from ever getting upset again and in that moment I made a promise to myself that I would always be there for her. She was my friend. Actually she's kind of my only friend and I don't want to lose her. Partly because I hate being lonely but also because I doubt that I could live my life without her. _Hahahaha you sound like a hopeless romantic! She really has turned you soft, hasn't she? And she's only known you for a little while, just imagine the effect she's gonna have on you in a couple of years time. You're not even together yet and you're already completely and utterly whipped._ I am not whipped! Also can you shut the hell up as I'm trying to concentrate on what she's saying. _Fine I'll drop the subject for now but you'll be asking me for help in no time, no time at all, after all I am a genui-_ Ssssshhhhh! I really hope I don't sound as arrogant in real life as I do inside my head or deranged for that matter.

Just as I was wishing that I could hold Brittany like this forever she moved out of my embrace. I frowned at the loss of contact and watched as Brittany put as much space in between us, as was possible on the tiny sofa anyway. I was about to ask her if I had done anything to upset her when she started to ramble.

"When I was little I dreamed of the classic fairytale happy ending that just about every little girl did... the prince charming... a happy family. I saw what my parents had and how much they loved each other and thought I want to have that in the future. I wanted to fall in love and have a connection so strong with another person that it would be almost scary. But above all I wanted to be happy."

Her voice was quivering and tears were rolling down her cheeks – I so desperately wanted to wipe away her sadness but I couldn't – she hastily wiped her tears away and took a few deep breaths as she shook her head. I wanted to know what was going on inside her head. Maybe then I could comfort her. I wasn't sure where she was going with this but she obviously wanted me to know all of this for a reason which is why I didn't interrupt and waited for her to continue. As much as it physically hurt me to see her sad I knew she needed to carry on.

"I lost someone very close to me and it took me a while to cope with it. I still find it hard to this day. I had to be there for my family and I tried to not let it show how much I was hurting because I knew they needed me to be strong. But every day for two months after I lost him," Brittany paused and she choked back a sob but continued "I would cry myself to sleep at night because I felt it was my fault that he died. I was the only one there when it happened and I didn't do enough to save him. He could still be alive if I wasn't so fucking stupid! It's all my fault and I'll never be able to forgive myself for it. I watched as he died, I held his hand and he looked me in eyes and told me he loves me and my mom and my brothers and sisters. He knew he wasn't going to survive and he said he was proud of me, that I would make a wonderful wife and mother someday and that he would always be looking over me and my family. I was crying hysterically by then and as much as my brain was screaming at me to do something I couldn't think through my tears or the sight of him dying. He told me I was the strongest one of the family and that I needed to look after my mom after he had gone."

By now heart wrecking sobs were wracking Brittany's body and I couldn't sit there any longer and not comfort her in some way. I edged towards her and after a few mumbled words of resistance she crumpled into my arms and clung to me tightly. I whispered soothing words into her ear and held her. I kissed the top of her head and tightened my hold on her.

I let my thoughts wonder as I held one of the strongest people I knew crumble to pieces in a matter of moments. I didn't understand how she could be talking about her happy childhood one moment and then death the next. Throughout her story tears had rolled down my cheeks as I thought of my mom. Although I didn't know who Brittany was talking about I knew how it felt to lose someone close to you and that feeling is literally indescribable. However in the back of my mind I was putting all of the dots together. It was a man... someone close to her... someone who meant a great deal to her. The realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"M-my d-dad died when I was sixteen," Brittany choked out confirming my suspicions. "And it was all my fault!"

"Hey," I pulled away from her enough to be able to look in those mesmerising eyes of hers and made sure I had her attention, "I don't believe for a second that you were the cause of..."I trailed of not wanting say those words 'your father's death'. I didn't want to upset her more. "I don't know what happened then but the Brittany I see now is an amazing, clever, funny and beautiful young woman who couldn't hurt a fly. You don't have a bad bone in your body. So please stop blaming yourself for something that happened in the past."

I held her for several minutes revelling in the closeness our embrace enabled us. Although I was sad that Brittany was crying so much, I was even more shocked that she felt comfortable enough to tell me something like that. She must trust me a lot to tell me about her father's death. In that moment - if I hadn't realised by now - I knew Brittany was ten times more brave and strong than I ever was or could be. I truly admired her. I just hoped that she was finding some comfort from me. After all it was the least I could do after she had shared something painful with me. I wished I could do the same – tell her about my mom – but my walls were built up pretty high and letting them down was near impossible. Maybe in time I would open up to her.

"I'm so sorry Santana. You probably think I'm a lunatic. I just- I don't know what to do anymore. I can't talk about these things with my mom because I don't want to upset her. I have to be strong for Amy and I don't want her to see me like this – a blubbering mess. I guess what I'm trying to say is you make it so easy for me to talk to you. You don't judge me. You just listen, sometimes hold me and you give great advice. This might sound weird but... you make feel _safe."_

I felt a huge rush of emotion hearing Brittany say all that stuff. I was over the moon that I make her feel 'safe'. But slightly annoyed that she keeps apologising to me when she hasn't done anything wrong. Also happy that I was some comfort to her. Therefore proving I wasn't a total waste of space.

"Brittany you're a genius," I said genuinely trying to convey how much I meant those words. A faint blush covered her cheeks and it was seriously the cutest sight ever. I felt like I was going to burst from joy at seeing a small smile on her face and an even bigger one on mine. The air that was filled with sadness, anger and tension dissipated in that moment.

"I'm so glad you're here Santana," Brittany made eye contact with me before pulling me back in for another hug.

I mumbled a quiet "Me too," into her shoulder.

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

I was surprised at how I had told Santana something so personal to me. It did feel good to talk to somebody about my dad. I hadn't really ever talked much about his death to anyone – not even Sam. I was confused as to why it felt right to tell her. But luckily her reaction was better than I had expected.

On the other hand Santana finding out about Amy didn't go as well. I could see her getting angry at the fact I hadn't even mentioned my daughter to her once, but was surprised that she shouted at me. I guess it would take time for her to get used to the idea. _Wait a minute, she was mad that you didn't tell her the truth, not that you have a daughter. _My internal voice reminded me. Maybe but I doubt she's going to want to be my friend. _Ok stop right there. Why don't you ask her what she thinks about the whole situation? It's worth a shot._ I might actually do that.

"So, are we still friends?" I almost whispered, dreading Santana would say 'no'.

"Of course we are!" Santana almost shouted. I giggled a little at her reaction and she swatted my arm playfully. She continued in a softer tone of voice "I'm sorry I kinda freaked out but that wasn't because you have a child, yeah I'll admit I was really shocked, but I can already see how much you love Amy and I'd be a fool to think anything less. I'm not especially good with children so that explains my reaction a bit. I mean I don't wanna scar your kid for life or something. I mean I'm a pretty messed up individual and I doubt I'd be a good influence on any child. But Amy seems unlike any kid I've ever met... and that's down to you... because you're special. I was annoyed that you lied but I understand why you did. Do you accept my apology?"

My heart melted at Santana's words. She thinks I'm 'special'. I'm not sure I really believe that but it's nice to know she thinks so highly of me. I was surprised to hear that she thinks she isn't good with kids, because the few moments she was talking to Amy she seemed like a natural.

"I accept your apology and I'm sorry for lying," We shared a small smile "Do you want that breakfast I offered you now?" I asked lightening the mood.

"Sure," Santana nodded her head "But um could I maybe borrow a hoodie or something?" She was looking at her state of dress and laughed as a blush crept up her neck.

"Mmmmm, I'm not sure, I kinda like the outfit you're wearing now," I watched as her blush grew tenfold and couldn't help but laugh.

"A-are you f-flirting with m-me?" She asked clearly shocked and a little flustered.

Oh my god why the hell did I just say that?! It was inappropriate and now she's asked me a question and I don't have a clue what to say to her. _Yes! Finally you're wooing the woman! It's about damn time! _My internal voice chimed. N-no, no I'm definitely not 'wooing' her. I was just joking, yeah joking. _Whatever you say..._ Okay I need to think of something to say and quickly.

"Would you like some pancakes Santana?" My mom suddenly appeared with an apron on and a spatula in her hand.

Hell yes, saved from even more embarrassment. Thank god for my mom!

"That would be lovely Ma'am," Santana was using her 'meet the parent' voice. It was funny to see her like this.

My mom chuckled and told her to stop being so formal. That earned a chuckle from Santana. I watched the scene unfold and couldn't help but feel happy that my mom and girlfr- um I mean FRIEND were getting on so well. _Haha! You were going to say girlfriend, this is simply hilarious watching you two fawning over each other and not actually doing anything about it. I think you should just flat out ask Santana to be your lady loving girlfriend. I bet she wouldn't say no. Go on, I dare you._ Just shut up.

* * *

**Mama Pierce POV:**

I watched amused as Brittany stared at Santana. I was beginning to like the girl; she seemed to have good manners and obviously had a huge affect on Brittany. I would have to find out more stuff about her. Y'know give her the whole 'what are you intentions with my daughter' talk. Even if they weren't dating – yet - I wasn't certain that they would be in the future. I had to make sure Santana would be a good future mother figure for Amy and a potential future wife for Brittany. Let's just say I was certain that Santana would be staying around for a long time - only if she passed my test though.

I just had to wait for Santana and Brittany to realise what was so blatantly obvious to me. That there was something deeper than friendship between them.

I winked at Brittany and whispered into her ear "I like her."

"I like her too," Brittany's reply came a moment later. She smiled softly at an oblivious Santana who didn't have a clue what we were talking about.

"Would you like the guided tour?" I turned my attention to Santana.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Can I show you around?" Amy appeared from behind me with a shy smile on her face. She looked at Santana with her curious little face and smiled really big at the Latina's reply.

"If that's okay with your mom," Brittany nodded "Show me the way Amy."

Amy reached for Santana's hand and practically ran out of the room with her talking animatedly straight away. Santana turned around and flashed a smile at Brittany before turning back toward my granddaughter, thoroughly engaged in what she was saying.

"Once you've stopped staring at Santana's ass would you like to help me in the kitchen?" I couldn't resist teasing my daughter especially at her reaction.

"Mom!" Brittany exclaimed with her hands over her face, covering her very obvious red face.

Yep my guess was right, something deeper than friendship. I was going to have some fun teasing them over breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews.**

**Did Brittany tell Santana about her dad too soon?**

**What did you think of Santana's reaction to Brittany having a daughter?**

**Thoughts on Mama Pierce teasing Brittany?**

**Leave your comments in a review if you wish to do so, PM me with any questions.**

**:D**


End file.
